The Heart of the Earth
by KshMcKenzie08
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere have knew each other since they were children and they married to stop a war with there lands. Then Vikings raided and are killing everything in there path.It well take Arthur and Guinevere and the bond that they share to stop them,but by stopping the Vikings could mean the life of Guinevere. Well Arthur choose to sacrifice his love or his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone." A girl cried out.

"Merlin did you hear that? Come let's go help her." Arthur said.

"You some kind of witch or something?"

"No she's a demon." They all started calling the girl a witch or a black devil throwing dirt and rotten fruit.

"Stop right now."

The children all bowed their heads when they saw the young princes approach them.

"Don't go near her, she'll cast her black magic upon you."

Arthur and Merlin looked down at the girl and saw that she was shaken with fear she looked harmless but since they too were just children it was frightening. What if the others were telling the truth?

While Arthur debated Merlin went to the girl and put his arm around her not scared of her at all Arthur then walked over to and lifted the girl in his arms and carried her away the other children started their teasing again and Merlin shot them a glare.

"You can wish yourself off in the stream." Arthur said.

"T-thank you your highness."

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

She didn't answer at first because her face was covered but then she told us her name was Gwen.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Home milord."

"You can stay here with us; my brother and I were playing with our new swords."

"What are your names?"

She called them your highness because that is what she heard from the others but she knew nothing about them.

"I'm Arthur this is my younger brother Merlin."

"You're not from around here are you?" Merlin asked.

"No I'm from the west."

Her accent is what give her away it was different from theirs and also her skin was much darker and there were only three people in Camelot that had dark skin and they were royals.

But this girl didn't look like she was royal, she looked ordinary she was skinny and not very pretty, at least not to Arthur, but she seemed nice.

"Why does your brother keep staring at me?

"I haven't got a clue but if you have to get home we understand you can meet us tomorrow after our lessons."

She nodded to Merlin and they said their farewells and the boys went their way and the girl went hers.

But what Merlin and Arthur didn't know was there was a wolf that was watching them the whole time.

As promised she did meet with them the next day she was wearing trousers again and she brought her sword and bow with her.

"I like swords but archery is my favorite." Gwen said.

She was good a fighter, however Arthur and Merlin were a little better because they were older than she was. Arthur was ten but he would be eleven in two weeks Merlin was nine and Gwen was just seven.

"In my home land we are known for our archery but only the women learn how to shoot, the men don't. They stay behind while we hunt though they do learn how to fight to become warriors."

Every day they would play together, sometimes Arthur couldn't come because he was heir to the throne and Merlin had told Gwen soon Arthur would have choose his guardian and he was nervous about it not wanting to disappoint anyone in his court.

"Where is Merlin?"

"He's sick, he's always sick, after my mother died my father remarried and Merlin came a year after me they thought he wouldn't make it because when he was born he wasn't breathing."

Arthur laid down in the grass field and Gwen followed, they laid there for hours not saying anything just listening to the stream the birds.  
Gwen wasn't even thinking as she grabbed Arthur's hand, he turned to look at her when blue and brown eyes locked.

Arthur asked her if she wanted him to walk him home but she said there was no need.

"Don't worry, Merlin won't die." She said

Arthur said nothing he didn't know how she knew he was thinking that.

Years later Arthur was now king, Merlin who didn't die like Gwen said was now betroth and he was also Arthur's most trusted advisor but today Arthur was to marry a women he had never met or seen to unite the lands.

Neither of them saw Gwen though they did wonder what happened to her, they'd guessed she was married to someone in the west.

"Arthur you must hurry you're not supposed to come after your bride arrives."

"What if she's ugly or uneducated she is from a savage land."

"Yes but this is to stop a war and it was your decision to marry this women in the first place."

"So what? We should've gone to war Camelot may be the biggest of the lands although I don't want to risk to a war unless I have to."

Camelot was the biggest and richest land it was in the middle of them north and Arthur ruled over it, it was his entirely, their cousin Morgana ruled the south she was ruthless but fair to her people and she loved Arthur and Merlin.

She wrote to the young king telling him marriage was the best way to go because she foresaw what the outcome would be if he did not.

"I'm ready."

They walked through the doors of the great hall and Arthur walked up the stairs to await his bride, he couldn't help but think about what he said.

What if his soon to be wife was ugly, she could have no teeth or she could be beautiful but be ugly on the inside.

He looked up when the doors opened again, here comes his bride.

All he knew was that her name was Guinevere and she was from the west that's about it.

Her face was covered by a veil, it was a tradition that her people do from the marriage ceremonies he wouldn't see what she looked like until their wedding night.

Geoffrey of Monmouth had bonded their hands together as they walked around a candle full circle and then he announced they were committed as lord and wife.

Guinevere and Arthur both toyed with their rings during the wedding reception, they drank honey wine out of their wedding chalices. It was then announced that it was time for the bedding.

And Arthur held out his hands to Guinevere and something had passed between them, they both looked at each other but Arthur ignored it and allowed himself to be picked up by his brother and the other noble man in his court. While the ladies whisked Guinevere away so they could prepare her.

"They say it hurts for an entire year." One of the ladies said.

"What hurts?" Guinevere asked.

"You know when they stick their thing in you, my cousin still hates having to have relations with her husband and the king may be no different."

"I think it's time for you all to leave so I may finish with milady." Sefa said.

She too was from Guinevere's home land and once the women left she started to speak to Guinevere in the native tongue.

"Moenie senuweeagtig daardie vroue nie weet wat hulle praat." Sefa said.

"I know they were just trying to frighten me and that one just so happens to be in love with Arthur, and we must try to speak more of their language Sefa."

"What for? It's not even pretty, unlike Buluku, so much mooier." Sefa and I both laughed, I'm glad I got to take her with me.

"Ek sal in orde wees Sefa ,Arthur nie sal seermaak nie."

She kissed me and then left.

I was in my wedding night gown that we wear it was revealing but still I wanted to look good for him.

Arthur knocked and I told him to come in I didn't like the way my voice sounded.

We stood there looking for each other he didn't make a move and neither did I but I could tell he was nervous about what I looked like so I decided to get it over with.

I took my veil away and his eyes widened.

"G-gwen."

"Hello Arthur."

"It can't be you Merlin and I thought you were married I didn't even know you were a princess."

"Yes and I am married to you."

"Yes you are, why did you tell us that your name was Gwen and not Guinevere?"

"I never liked my name and I wasn't into wearing dresses and learning to sew so I went by Gwen, which one do you like or how do you say, wil om my te bel?"

"Wil om my te bel, does that mean what to call me? I like Gwen but Guinevere sounds much more mature."

"So that's what you'll call me, and you know how to speak Buluku?"

"No not really I only know that phrase, and thank you."

That was a strange thing to know but okay I laid myself on the bed waiting for him so we could consummate our marriage.

_**A/N: So here it is the first chapter I hope you enjoy please comment add to favorites and all that good stuff. And the language that Sefa and Guinevere are speaking is **__**Afrikaans**__** and Buluku is a god in Africa but I made it into their native tongue, and no I don't speak **__**Afrikaans**__** I wish I did. **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the worst night of my life, I tried to be gentle with her last night but it was no good I was like a hungry animal and Guinevere was prey.  
The next day they came in to check our sheets but she didn't bleed when I asked her about it she swore to me that she was untouched. A part of me wanted to believe her but I couldn't so I avoided her she would spend her days with Merlin and at night we shared a bed together but I wouldn't touch her. I need to find peace for a while.

"My husband thinks that I'm impure but I would never lie about that, I don't know why I didn't bleed."

"Don't fret over it, he's just stubborn and doesn't always follow his first mind, don't pray to them Gwen you have to start praying to our temple of gods." Merlin said

"Why should I do this?"

"Because once you marry into your lord's house his temple becomes yours."

"Let's not talk about this anymore and stop reading my thoughts Merlin, it's rude."

I watched them from where I was they were laughing together being merry and I frowned at that, I didn't want her to smile with Merlin I wanted her to try and fix things with me but in many ways she was still so childlike.

I walked through the forest feeling for where he would be and I called to him my dragon.

"Kilgharrah."

"Something troubling you?"

"Yes I guess it's sort of obvious."

"I thought you would be celebrating your marriage to-."Kilgharrah stopped himself

"How do you know about Guinevere?"

"Never mind that, how about we go on a flight.

I didn't press any further so I climbed on his back and we flew off, a dragon is what would be my guide through this world I thought it was because of my surname being Pendragon but no, Merlin's were serpents and he could speak with fire.

When I finally returned it was nightfall and I was extremely tired.

Guinevere

"He's not here yet?"

"Wat 'n vark om nie by die huis kom." Sefa said.

"Sefa please you shouldn't speak that way about your king."

"A man who treats my queen this way is a pig."

I couldn't blame her for her for being angry, I was angry too it wasn't until a show bird flew into my window that I calmed down.

"Sefa daar geen rede tot kommer Arthur het terugkeer, and you must leave." I said to her, she bid my goodnight and I paced back and forth.

"You weren't here for supper where you were?"

"I went out."

I don't know why he didn't tell me about Kilgharrah I already knew about him but fine if he wanted to keep his secrets then I will keep mine, I walked past him and he caught my arm I turned to glare at him.

"Let go of me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying here."

"I won't ask you again woman."

The ground started to shake and I tried to stop myself but I couldn't I was upset and he was hurting me not just with his words but with his thoughts.

Soon he released his hold on me and I ran out of our chambers, I kept on running rushing past servants and guards until I made it back to the grass field where I would spend my days with Arthur and Merlin.

"Don't let him find me." I said to myself in the deep part of the forest closed in around me covering me for the night.

I woke up with the sun blinding me and wolves kept me warm during the night.

My thoughts however were plagued with Arthur I know he cares about me but he doesn't understand me.

"You can't follow me Maan." I petted her head and her and her other wolves left.

I was hungry and I needed to bathe but I didn't get too far I knew Arthur would come and look for me and I could see Merlin riding beside him along with Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Sefa was behind them holding my cloak.

Arthur

Why did the ground start to shake I never felt anything like that before, I was so distracted by it that I let go of Guinevere's arm I tried to look for her during the night, I even asked Kilgharrah to search for her but he told me she couldn't be found it's like she vanished.

In the morning I had the horses prepared and I brought my most trusted knights to help me find my wife. Merlin insisted that he come along.

"Sefa we are going to search for your mistress, bring along her cloak." I commanded.

"Yes sire."

While we were riding I could see her, though she was small I would know her from anywhere.

But my worries turned to anger and all I could see was red. I jumped off my horse.

I didn't know if I wanted to hold her or choke her but I thankfully chose neither, I asked Sefa to hand me her cloak and I draped around

Guinevere.

"Come, I'm sure you're hungry."

She nodded.

While we were eating I looked up at her every once in a while. She was dressed in her usually entire, and I don't know why I couldn't say something nice to her.

"Gwen my council has been talking about the way you dress, it's too revealing." I said.

"Oh, well it's the way I've always dressed."

"Yes but this is the north and the ladies here are more covered and the way you look is inappropriate."

"Wat is jou problem?"

"And that's another thing, you must also speak English this is your home now so you might as well get use to it."

"As you wish my lord."

"I'll have a seamstress come to you at once."

She pushed her chair back and walked to dress behind a screen and got back into her night gown as she waited for the seamstress.

After my council meeting was over I had Merlin stay behind.

"If you keep going on the way you have been you're going to lose her is that what you want?"

"I don't mean to hurt her but I don't know what to say to her, it was easier when we were children now she stands before me as a women and she's so intense I can't explain it."

"Are you in love with her?"

I gave him a strange look, I don't know if I was in love with her.

"I have to go and have supper."

"Arthur just remember to be kind to her." Merlin said.

"Gwen." I called to her.

"I'm here Arthur."

My eyes widened at the way she looked, though she was dressed more conservatively she looked stunning Merlin was right I was in love with her.

_**A/N: Arthur being mean but don't blame him it's just his way on life and Guinevere isn't having none of that chapter 3 well be up right after this. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Arthur, Arthur, my lord." She had been calling me and I was just now hearing her, I wanted her.

I never cared about how she looked but for some reason the way she was dressed now attracted me, I don't what had come over me.

"Arthur stop."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to right now."

She didn't want to have relations with me, it had hurt me to hear her say that but I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.  
I cared about Guinevere far too much for her to hate me.

"Let's have our meal then."

"Okay and then I'm leaving after this."

I stopped eating and sighed. "Where are you going?"

"That's not your concern."

"Guinevere you're pushing me too far."

"How am I doing that? I've done all that you have asked me and because I don't wish to tell you where I'm going you don't like it? Well that's not my problem."

She pushed her plate away and headed for the door so much for me trying to be nice.

Guinevere

"Maan."

I smiled when she appeared to me once again I made my bed in the woods I felt safe here it was just like home.

"You should wash." Maan said turning her nose up.

"You're right, I hate the way I look."

"No you don't, and you don't look bad for a human, Arthur didn't mean his words."

I already knew that but still he shouldn't have said them, I took off my gown and unbraided my hair so my curls could be free.

The water was cool on my skin, I felt strong arms wrap around my torso and I closed my eyes when his lips touched my neck. I gasped when his palms brushed against my nipples the water was no longer cool it was boiling hot.

"Arthur h-how."

"Shh, speak no more Guinevere."

Oh how he said my name it made me want him and that frightened me but I finally embraced it as I turned to face him.

His eyes weren't just blue they were the color of his dragons, his hand glided down until it reached my center my head rolled around in a circle while my nails gripped his shoulders.

I let out a staggered breath, and he was only using his fingers.

I jumped on him and we began moving in the water but then he carried me to shore and laid me down on the rough surface but we never broke our contact and our eyes stayed locked onto each other's. This is how it should've been.

"Arthur." I moaned his name.

His shaft felt so good inside of me I wanted more. "More." I said, and then his mouth latched onto my nipple I could hear myself howl.

"Oh, Gwen."

"Call me Guinevere." I said through a passionate whisper

"Guinevere." He said over and over in between thrusts.

"Yes, oh, ah."

I was floating, we were floating, once again I couldn't stop myself but Arthur didn't break his pace.

"Ah, I love you Guinevere."

I started to cry, he does love me, I grabbed his face and I kissed him, he pushed his tongue inside of mouth and I eagerly accepted, it he tasted sweet.

"I love you." I said and we both finished together I lowered us back on the ground and he stroked my face and kissed me again his eyes went back to blue.

"How did you do that?"

I was still basking in our ecstasy that I didn't hear him at first.

"I'm different."

"So when those children in the village were teasing you it that true about you being able to use black magic?"

I pushed him off me and I wanted to run but he grabbed my hand.

"I didn't mean it like that Guinevere; I don't think you're a demon I just want to understand that's all."

"Well you know how, you have guide; it's dragons they listen to your command. Well I don't have just an animal I have many I'm apart of them just like they are a part of me, the earth is my mother and it speaks to me, that day in the village a child was hurt and I healed him but once I did he started to make fun of me after I saved him."

"How was he hurt?"

"You think he had a cut? No, his arm was broken from his father."

"You can read my thoughts?"

"Yes I can read everyone's thoughts."

"So why did you get upset with me before?"

"Because hearing your thoughts and then having you say them to me, I don't know I didn't like them coming from you, others I don't care about but you and Merlin that's different."

"So you love him too, I saw you two together."

I kneeled in front of him we were both still naked and I reached to cup his face.

"Not the way I love and care about you, I don't mind changing my dress, but I do mind you trying to change me all together.

Which did you fall in love with? An obedient wife or the girl that stayed with you when you thought your brother wouldn't make it through the night? I'll respect you but you must respect me Arthur Pendragon because that's the only way our marriage will work."

Arthur

Every bit of her words were true I didn't want a wife who obeyed me like some dog, I wanted her to tell me the truth always and if I tried to make her submit I would lose her light.

Guinevere told me most of what she could do so I decided to put it to good use.

During our boring council meeting I would have her move objects or have them float over people's heads it became our silly game, Merlin caught onto us and would give us warning glares and I could hear some of her thoughts but they were still not clear enough only some were.

"Excuse me milords I must be going I'm suddenly not feeling well." Guinevere said and turned to smirk at me.

I would accidently spill ink on me and would have to leave to clean up and as I would walk Guinevere would pull me so we were into the pillars of the castle.

"Damn these layers." I said entering my shaft inside of her I kissed her so she wouldn't make a sound but then she pulled back silently moaning my name.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere."

I braced myself using the wall (because I didn't want to crush my wife.) I checked to make sure there was nobody else in the halls and Guinevere and I would go hand in hand back to our room for another round we couldn't get enough of one other, so much so that no one paid any more attention to our excuses.

Once after I had spilled my seed into her she pulled away from my chest and straddled me.

"It will be a boy." Guinevere placed my hand on her stomach and I started to laugh with joy, I went to lift myself up to kiss her but she pushed me back down.

"I didn't straddle you for nothing we must celebrate our heir."

_**A/N: Next chapter is Merlin's wedding and Morgana well make her entrance. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"The feast is tomorrow." Arthur said as he caressed Guinevere, they were entwined on top of a fur rug.

"I know that your wedding feast lasts for a week where as ours in the west lasts for months." She answered her eyes closed.

Arthur started to kiss Guinevere's shoulder which was still glistening with her sweat she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to look at the man she loved they would have each other again that night.

"Come now or we'll be late like usual." Guinevere said.

"Well it was your fault."

"My fault really? How was it my fault?

Arthur was just about to open his mouth to speak.

"Choose your words wisely my love." Guinevere said.

He walked over to her and wound his arms around her waist and began to kiss her, swiping his tongue across her lips as she opened her mouth to meet her tongue with his and they were about to make love again until they heard a knock at the door, they pulled apart reluctantly.

"Come in."

"I see you're dressed milady." Sefa said, she lookeda lot different more tired.

"Yes Arthur helped me." Sefa didn't say anything she came over to fix my hair and she stumbled I could sense what was inside of her.

"Milady please." Sefa said begging me not to say anything. "Guinevere we must hurry to greet the Lord Tidwell."

"Y-yes." I said looking at Sefa.

"So you remember the Lord Thomas Tidwell family?"

"Yes he is married to Lady Mary Tidwell who father was Bruce of Hirsch and they have a son with the same name of the Lady Tidwell and their daughter Cordelia is to be wedded to Merlin, did I miss anyone?"

"Yes their grandmother is the one who runs the House of Tidwell and her name is-"

"Agnes yes she is the one that people say is tough and she doesn't like anyone. "

Not only were the Tidwell's coming today but Morgana was also arriving today.

As they stood waiting Guinevere was starting to become hungry and she did not get why they had to wait it was boring to her but she would not complain about it.

Arthur took hold of her hand and smiled at her she knew he was bored too.

"Finally." They both said with relief.

Lord Tidwell got down from his horse first and the servant's helped his mother and wife down.

He escorted them both to greet Arthur, Merlin, and I, they bowed to us and then Arthur introduced me.

I read all of their thoughts some were pure and some were not.

Agnes Tidwell was not as bitter as some may think. Their children were behind them and I did the same to them, Bruce had a taste for men and he was unkind to his wife who he didn't even pay attention to when she lost another child, I looked at her and she just stared at me.

As for Cordelia, she was just as shallow the only good in their family were their mother, father, and grandmother I decided to myself that I would have little to do with Bruce and his sister.

"Darling you seem tired why don't you rest and I'll send someone to wake you when it's time for the feast." Arthur said and I kissed his cheek and everyone stood until Sefa and I left.

We walked in silence until we reached my quarters.

"I asked you not to ask me any questions right now Gwen." Sefa said.

"I could order you to tell me." I told her.

"Yes but you won't because I'm your friend we are more like sisters than anything."

"I am tired jy kan gaan, and Sefa please keep an out for Lord Tidwell's son I don't trust him though he prefers the company of men he may ask for women to keep his company and I don't want him looking in your direction."

"I'll keep myself covered milady have a good rest." Sefa bowed her head and left me, I swayed towards the bed I did not realize how tired I was or more like how tired this baby was making me.

I placed my hands on my stomach and I closed my eyes I fell asleep listening to my son's heartbeat.

Being apart from Guinevere made me feel lonely, I walked inside our bed quarters and I saw her sleeping she looked so beautiful.

"Guinevere." I tried to wake her up but she rolled over to the other side I did not know which one of us was harder to wake her or me.

I called to her again and she grumbled to leave her alone.

This gave me an idea I put her on her back and I lifted up her dress and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed I moved my hands up and down her legs and she whimpered only just by me touching her.

I kissed her on both thighs then I put my head right in her center, I always wanted to taste her but I would become too distracted by other things, she tasted sweet and I wanted more so I stuck my tongue deep into her folds.

"Oh." I heard her moan and I felt her head touch my hair.

"This has to be a dream." I lifted my head up so I could catch my breath and to speak to her.

"Not a dream at all my love."

"Arthur don't stop." She pushed my head back down which didn't bother me, I liked it down there.

I became curious and I rubbed my thumb on her button that was in between her center and she arched back so I did it repeatedly until she shouted my name.

I drank the honey that flowed from her body but my shaft twitched and I knew I had to have her I wanted her to scream my name again.

"Just rip the damn thing Arthur." I ripped her dress apart and then we heard a knock at the door and I yelled, "Whoever the hell it is go away."

I let out a breath of relief, as I trusted inside of her, pulled, and sucked on her dark nipples.

"Arthur,mmmm."

"Oh Guinevere." My skin was on fire it only burned for her I loved her so much I looked down at her face and her eyes opened, she smiled at me and moaned again. I got my wish at the end of my final thrust she screamed my name again.

"Time to wake up my love." I said to her out of breath

"You're so silly." She laughed.

"Arthur how did we end up on the floor?" I just noticed we were down on the floor who knew?

We then got redressed Guinevere put on a new gown. And we headed to the feast.

"Welcome back brother what took you so long?" Merlin asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Guinevere and I both narrowed our eyes at him and I was about to say something to him until the doors opened it was our cousin Morgana.

Morgana was a true beauty her only flaw was she had a patch over her left eye she was born blind in one eye; the way she walked was like a snake it was as if she was gliding.

"Ah cousin it has been far too long." Morgana said bowing to me.

"Yes it has been, may I present my wife Queen Guinevere."

"She is a true beauty and it's nice to meet you Guinevere or do you prefer Gwen?"

"Gwen if you don't mind and it is nice to finally meet you." Morgana pulled Guinevere in to hug her she whispered in her ear causing Morgana to laugh.

"Merlin I see you're still skinny as ever."

"And I see you haven't changed, this is my intended Lady Cordelia."

"Pleasure to meet you your majesty."

Morgana raised her brow at Cordelia I could tell she didn't like her but she put on a fake smile anyway.

"Let us have wine and Gwen I would like to speak with you more."

As Morgana and Gwen bonded, Merlin and I cheered with the knights and Bruce.

"Arthur have you heard about what's been happening in the far east?"

"Only rumors about villages being taken by giants."

"These large men have been killing and taking over towns in a matter of days."

"Arthur should we be concerned?" Guinevere asked.

"No we have nothing to worry about." I reassured her.

"Now let's not speak any more about this on the eve of Merlin's wedding."

We all were being merry and laughing that was until Sefa, Guinevere's maid screamed I could see Bruce grabbing a hold of her wrist and making her spill her platter of food that she was about to serve us.

Bruce held tightly onto her wrist and Sefa brought a knife to his throat.

"How dare you, drop that knife now." Lord Tidwell demanded, ordering the guards to take Sefa.

"If you touch her it will be the last thing you'll ever do." Guinevere said the candle flames starting to flare.

"I know your wife is from the savage land but this is unacceptable when a servant can get away with assaulting my brother." Cordelia said.

"Cordelia I suggest you hold your tongue before I rip it out." Merlin said.

"Know this, if this disrespect continues I will cancel this union and I believe you owe my wife and Sefa an apology." I said narrowing my eyes.

Guinevere and Sefa did not wait to hear them say their false sorry they left.

Morgana looked at me and I shook my head at her giving her a 'now is not the time' look.

"I can't believe these people and they call us savages." I said healing Sefa's bruised hand.

"Ek moet afgesny het die bastard's keel."

"I wouldn't have stopped you, if you had killed me; there now do you feel better?"

"Yes thank you Gwen." Sefa moved her wrist in a circular motion.

"If you want me to I'll walk you back to your room."

"That would be nice thank you." Sefa said.

When we reached her room, I gave her a hug and bid her good night.

As I was walking away, I could hear a knock at her door I turned around to see who it was and I saw Sefa and Merlin kissing.

_**A/N: Hello everyone sorry it's been so long but I got another chapter for you so YAY! In addition, Merlin has been a naughty boy. **_


	5. Chapter 5

This could not be when did this did happen? Merlin should know better than this.

I waited until Sefa's door opened again; I walked past her door following Merlin I was quiet not making any sound until he reached his chambers.

"Merlin we need to talk."

"Oh don't worry about Cordelia and her family it's just their way." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why would you think those people would be any concern but what is my concern is Sefa and your intentions."

"Gwen you don't-."

"I don't know what Merlin? Please tell me because it looks like you have made her your mistress and I'm assuming you know about your child that she's carrying?"

"Yes but like I was going to say that is none of your business all you need to worry about is my brother's child."

I was becoming angry with him what was wrong with Merlin.

"You are to be married tomorrow what!  
Are you going to do, cancel your wedding and marry Sefa?"

He looked as if he was about to speak but I already heard his thoughts.

"Save your words Merlin, what you are doing is wrong and you know it is what would Arthur say if he knew about this?"

"How dare you Gwen I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend, but Sefa is more important to me that you know I will be damned if she suffers because of your selfish needs."

I didn't give him the chance to say anything else I walked out of his room but I knew what I said had hurt him but I had no choice she would not end up like her mother.

I had to speak with Maan she would guide me.  
I returned to my chamber to grab my cloak, Arthur still was not here which was good. That would give me some time, as I walked into the night air I watched something swoosh through the sky I guess I would see Kilgharrah tonight.

"Maan." She walked up to me and I embraced my oversized wolf I felt the thud from Kilgharrah landing.

He bowed to me and I returned a bow to him I did not know why he came usually he would only appear when Arthur was around.

"There is something you must see earth child." Kilgharrah said.

"What-"Before I could say any more the air changed the wind started to blow harder and I felt like I could barely breathe.

I suddenly saw a light and what I saw frightened me it was the villages in the East many were dying, men, women, and children who kills children?

I screamed and then everything went black I was back into the forest.

"Why? Who are they?"

"They are known as Vikings and they will come to the North and will conquer everything if they are not stopped." Morgana said.

"Morgana how did you know I was out here?"

"I had my birds follow you, I didn't mean to scare you but you had to see."

"How did you know about me?"

"Everyone who truly knows about the child of the prophecy knows about you." She said.

"Maan, Wanneer sal hulle kom?"

"I don't know, I wish I did they could come tomorrow, maybe in a year?"

"So none of you know then? How can I help,how can I tell Arthur?"

"Leave Arthur to me earth child."

I rubbed my eyes, I was drained I had to find out more I kneeled down and touched the ground. I felt the earth move under my fingers I ordered every animal, every creature to head to the East to find out more about these Vikings.

"Come Gwen I'll take you back." I nodded to Morgana and I kissed Maan and bid farewell to Kilgharrah.

"Morgana I can trust you can't I?"

"Of course you why do ask?"

"Arthur doesn't know everything he only knows something's about me. I'm asking you not to say anything about what you saw tonight promise me."

"I promise, tell Merlin I'm sorry I couldn't stay for his wedding although I think it's a joke."

"Why are you leaving? You think it's a joke as well?"

"I have to protect my land, and yes that Lady Cordeila is no lady and I can see her future and it's not good but that will be Merlin's misery. I must take my leave, it was nice to meet the earth child finally I can see we'll meet again."

"Goodbye Morgana, safe travels and pray to the gods that your lands are safe."

"Take care of Arthur and Merlin they are precious to me." She kissed me goodbye and I watched from the window and saw ravens flew down and Morgana disappeared in thin air.

I fell asleep quickly, why did morning have to come so soon? At least I woke up snuggled against Arthur chest, today was Merlin's wedding.

Moments later Sefa came in to dress me.

"Jy het geen reg." Sefa said tying my laces too tight.

"Really you can be angry with me but you know what I did was right."

"How is what you did right? What's going on is between me and Merlin not you."

I turned to face her and I laughed at her.

"Your mother was my father's mistress you remember how he treated you and her like you were nothing. He treated his hunting dogs better than he did the two of you and then when your mother became too old he replaced her. Is that what you want to end up like here? Worthless and nothing more than a wealthy man bitch who carries his bastard seed."

"Gwen, Merlin is not our father."

"No I didn't think he was but look he won't even marry you and my father couldn't even give you a title and won't allow me to give you one even after his death. I begged him to make you into a princess he spit in my face and told me no and that if I ever did he would make sure the curse on our lands kept everything dying."

"I know that I'm not a stupid girl."

"I thought you weren't but I was wrong about many things including bringing you here. "

"No you weren't, I like it here and I love Merlin and he loves me."

"Okay then ask him to stop his wedding, tell him if he really loves you then he would do this he would die before seeing the same fate that fell on you fall onto his daughter."

Sefa stood there for only a second before Arthur returned I knew she was determined to prove me wrong I smiled to myself.

"Merlin please, I must talk to you."

"Sefa what is it are you alright?" Merlin asked concernedly.

"I need you to listen and then you decided."

"Okay."

"My mother was a beautiful and kind woman and she had a way of attracting many men but one man in our village wanted her and he got her on the third day of the old queens death. The king took a mistress and she was my mother. He used to treat her like his first wife and when she conceived she was told by a witch doctor that she would carry the king's male heir because he already had a daughter and he didn't want the heir of Western lands to be a female. Nevertheless, my mother lost that child but she became with child again and was told the same fortune but it was false and she gave birth to a girl. This angered the king so my mother who was treated like his first wife was now lowered to nothing more than a common whore, and she was replaced. Because of my mother was bitter she cursed him to never have male heir and he made her pay for it. He had her beat to death and as for the girl she had to empty out her own sisters chamber pot and clean up after her and become her servant."

"Gwen's father is your father? I never knew."

"No one did it was supposed to be secret but Gwen never treated me like I was her maid only when others were around but otherwise she would watch over me protecting me from men trying to take me, she would never allow it. I remained a virgin until I met you, and now Merlin I am asking you as your lover not to marry Cordeila don't make me less than her. I'm asking you to choose me can you do this?"

_**A/N: Well Merlin choose right and marry Sefa and well he do what is needed for the Country? I'm going to speed this up some so Guinevere well already be a mother to their son and the next chapter Arthur well go on his own journey. Forgive Guinevere for being harsh she had to be that way. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Our son was now four years old and I was still waiting to hear any news.

I was afraid when no news came for the East but I could feel it, they burned the lands to the ground and killed anything that moved.

I could hear their cries and I could do nothing about it.

Arthur would send patrols out to make sure the outer lands were safe but still that did not ease my worry and I had asked if he heard anything from my Morgana and he said no.

"No birds have come since Merlin's wedding." Arthur said.

Oh yes the wedding how could I forget such an event.

It felt like it happened yesterday and that could be because everyone mainly the noble women still talked about it.

_I remember that day, when the doors opened to reveal Merlin walking up the stairs awaiting his bride I tried to read his thoughts but he had none no matter I could always get him another way and where was Sefa?_

I didn't like her not being there, even if he was going to marry Cordelia she should still show her face and hold her head high.

We all turned when the doors open again and since Arthur and I were their sovereigns we didn't have to stand I just got to sit there which did not bother me, hell if it was up to me I wouldn't even be attending.

No matter what Merlin is my most trusted friend, I couldn't believe that I had been wrong I thought surely, but never mind what I thought because his betroth was coming down the aisle. I reached for Arthur's hand, he turned to look at me, and he saw the tears that were threating to fall from my eyes.

"Guinevere are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Fine my love I'm just fine." I said to him my lips never moving.

My head turned when I heard the thoughts of the bride, I stood up from my throne and my eyes widened.

Arthur was giving me a strange look wondering what was happening so I squeezed his hand tighter I've only tried this once when he wanted to hear our son's heart beating.

He could only hear little but he knew.

That bride was not Cordelia it was Sefa. Was the marriage ceremony was over it was time for the banquet?

"I can't believe my brother has done this to me to our kingdom." Arthur was yelling at the top of lungs in our chambers, we had, left early Arthur made up an excuse about being ill and that since I was with child I needed to rest.

"Arthur please calm yourself I am sure Merlin and Sefa will tell you what is going on in the morning."

"Well tell me why aren't you surprise about this, my brother married a servant girl your servant and this doesn't bother you?"

"First off I didn't say that and secondly what's wrong with Sefa?"

"I just said-."

"Oh so there is something wrong with being a servant because I don't think there's a problem."

"I never said, that you're mixing my words around Guinevere and I don't like it."

"Is that so? Well my lord I'm going back to support our brother and his wife and here are some words for you you're not my favorite person right now."

I stomped out of room and left a pouting Arthur alone.

When I returned I saw Sefa and Merlin and they were dancing but I wonder what he had told the Tidwell's before they would leave for their wedding night I would speak to Merlin who looked up when he saw me standing there with a smile upon my face.

"Did you think I would have made the wrong choice?" Merlin asked.

"No I know you are an idiot but I knew you still had a brain." I chimed in.

"So you played it this way? You had to tell me her story so I would stop my wedding to Cordelia."

"I told you because you needed to know that by her giving you her maiden hood was something of great importance. And that it was something that just couldn't be used I would be damned to see my sister fall like how her mother did."

"I'm not cruel like your father Gwen; I love her with all of my heart."

"Good keep it that way, take care of her Merlin, Sefa isn't like me she's a tender spirit." I reached up, I kissed his cheek, and I left. I suppose I should return to my husband.

Arthur I started to look at the fire when Guinevere left, I hated arguing with her but that women I swear.

I just shook my head even from here I know she could read my mind. As the fire changed to blue I looked deep so I could see what I needed to do.

"What is troubling you young king?"

Since I had a connection with the great dragon, I was a child of the flames.

"I need to know what is happening."

"There is trouble in the Southern lands, Queen Morgana has been holding them back I asked if she would need your help but she turned it down."

"I see, I'm going tonight then and seeing for myself, have Kilgharrah prepare."

"Yes my lord." After the fire went back to normal, I wanted to wait for Guinevere but I did not know how long she would be so I left her a brief letter and I jumped out of the window right onto my dragon's back.

I loved to fly it, it was one of my many pleasures besides my Guinevere but of course, I placed her above all others.

As we were flying to my cousins I told Kilgharrah to stay high I didn't want the enemy to see me and I knew very little about Vikings I needed to know who their leaders were and why they felt a need to attack us but most importantly where did they come from.

"Kilgharrah do see that?" We both saw smoke; they made the camp far enough away from Morgana I wonder did she know this.

"I think I should land." Kilgharrah said.

I told him to be as quiet as possible because I didn't want him to be seen.

I hid myself so I could get a better look, there were about twelve men and they were big not giants but they were about the same size as Percival I should've brought him, these people could possibly be his relatives.

"What do we have here?"

Damn, I thought I turned around to see there were four women standing in front of me with swords and arrows.

"I was just passing by I'm not from around here as you can see by the way I'm dressed."  
"Yes you are much too bare from a place that seems to be always cold." One of the women said.

"And who might you all be?"

"We are shield maidens who in the name of gods Brunhilde and Freyja." I have never heard of shield maidens, I knew there were women who were skilled in the art of combat my wife was one of those women.

The four women that stood in front of me looked harmless they all had a unique beauty about them but I would not underestimate them my father taught me that.

"If you would excuse me I must take my leave."

"I don't think so, what is your name anyway."

"My name is Rowan son of Roland and who might you all be?"

"I am called Ase and this is Auda, Bifrost, Dalla, and Eda, she's our newest shield maiden."

"Well it's lovely to meet you but like I said I must take my leave."

"Why so soon?" Eda asked she placed her hand on my chest.

The ground shook and that was enough to distract them I ran quickly into the forest and I told Kilgharrah to fly away but I could hear them yelling trying to find me. I let out a breath of relief and when I got home, I would crawl into bed with my wife.

_**A/N: I am so glad that everyone is enjoying The Heart of the Earth. Chapter 7 well be up shortly and you will find out Arthur and Guinevere son's name, in case everyone was wondering Arthur doesn't know that Sefa is Guinevere sister. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Since Sefa was now married to Merlin Arthur said I would need a new maid and since I was pregnant again.

According to him, I would need at least three maids, well one would be a maid and the others would be my ladies in waiting.

"I don't see why I need three Arthur don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No you're a queen usually you would have more but I cut it down." "

You people and your customs, but fine, who have you chosen?"

"I'm surprised that you trust my judgment."

I got up out my chair and walked over to Arthur, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, he smiled at me and went to deepen our kiss but I pulled away I knew there wouldn't be enough time.

"Have you decided on names?" I asked.

"No, you don't like anything I picked and I feel the same way about yours."

"I don't see what they problem is naming her Abrihet."

"No, but I do like Godeliva its goes with you name and it means loved by the gods it sounds prefect." I shook my head I was just about to say something but then our doors opened and our son and his nurse came in. He was rarely with his nurse unless Arthur and I was occupied.

"Hallo Mamma." I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Aland my son Ek het jou gemis."

"I missed you too Mamma." We rubbed our noses together then he asked to be put down so he could greet his father he always acted different with the two of us with me he was a baby with Arthur he was young man in our language Arthur would called Pappa but Aland only called him father.

He looked so much like Arthur the only feature that made him mine was his hair it was curly and that his skin was light brown, he didn't have the same gift as me he wasn't the child but that didn't matter to me I loved him with all of my heart.

Soon there was another knock at the door and we were greeted by three women who looked about my age except Cera she looked much older then I.

I learned that two of them were married and the other one wasn't.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Cera milady."

"My name is Lark."

"I am called Zanna."

"It is nice to meet all of you, this is prince Aland say hello."

"How do you do ladies." Aland said.

They all laughed and they told him that they were all well.

"I am a simple queen I don't ask for much and most of the time I can dress myself well not now as you can see. I will treat you with respect I know that Cera and Lark are married to two of the king's knight but forgive me I forgot which ones."

I already knew who was married to who but they didn't need to know that I could hear their thoughts.

"I'm married to Percival milady." Lark said.

"Good heavens that mean you have a son the same age as mine, but I didn't see you in court."

"I had a difficult pregnancy I almost lost my life and my son Hadden."

"Well it's a good thing that didn't happen and what about you Cera?"

"I'm married to Leon." Cera said.

"Yes your children are a bit older."

"I have four three boys and a girl. Leon wants more but I think I'm done."

"Well let's hope so I'm already on my second child and I want to be done but who knows." I chuckled.

These women would do just fine the only one I was unsure of was Zanna but that did not matter I would give her a fair chance.

"Lark we must have our boys play together, Aland is either around me or his father most of the time he needs to be around people his own age you should bring Hadden to court with you next time. "

"No, we should be headed to have tea with the other ladies." I always hated having tea with the noble women they were a pain but Merlin insisted that Sefa go to learn the ways of the Northern women and since I was queen Arthur said I would have to go as well.

Lark and Cera followed behind me while Zanna walked beside me like as if we were equal.

"Zanna are you from these parts?"

"No milady, I'm from the far east."

"Oh I'm sorry about what happened to your villages your family must have been devastated."

"They were all killed so I came to these lands to start anew so I am different from the rest of you, I have no noble blood I'm just a servant."

"You shouldn't think so little of yourself." I told her as we walked inside the ladies were waiting and turned to look who Zanna was, she was a beauty she was blonde with blue eyes, an interesting look from a women from the east.

"Tante." Ada greeted me in Buluku Sefa refused for her to learn just northern tongue so she mostly spoke in our language.

"How is my favorite niece?"

"Tell you Tante what you did?" Sefa pushed her daughter's shoulders.

"I sort of Ek soort van laat my pappa perde." Ada said looking down at the floor.

"Why did you do let the horses run free?"

"No reason, she learned a spell that can open things that are locked so Merlin punished her no new dolls and no sword practice with Aland, oh I am sorry who is this Gwen I know the others."

"This is my hand maid Zanna. Zanna, this is the Duke's wife Sefa."

"It is a pleasure my lady to meet you and to be in your presence."

"Thank you my dear but there's no need to to suck up to me I'm not like theae other snobs."

"Sefa se nie dat." I said to her giving her a sharp look, Cera and Lark tried to hide the giggles great now those snobby women would tell their husband and somehow it would get back to Arthur and I don't feel like hearing a lecture about how I'm the queen and blah blah blah. The looks on their faces, I could hear everything they were saying they'd called Sefa and I both savages and Lark and Cera were low class well mainly Lark because Percival didn't come from a wealthy background his riches were new and some of their thoughts were about Gwaine and how he made them into unfaithful wives.

"You shouldn't have those frowns upon your faces, it makes you look ugly but since you're that way on the inside I guess those looks fit you well." In addition, Sefa laughed aloud and the others joined in with her.

"Well I never, you are a queen you should start acting like it." Lady Edith said sticking her nose in the air as if we smelled foul."

"This is disrespectful you cannot speak to your queen that way." Zanna said.

"Oh no? Well when I need to hear a lowly servant speak I will ask one of mine you should be seen and not heard."

"Lady Edith, get out now before I have you thrown out." I said. "Actually guards get this woman out of my sight."

"How dare you, the king well hear about this mark my words."

"Frankly Lady Edith I don't give a damn."

"Now as for the rest of you if you have anything to say then please say it this is tea time after all, you should be allowed to speak freely among us women. Nothing you say will be held against you unless you say something disrespectful to my ladies or to my sister then I'll slit your throats right where you stand." I clapped my hands together and smiled widely at them. "Now let's enjoy our tea." As predicted, Arthur was waiting for me in our chambers. Damn I knew I was going to get yelled at.

Arthur turned around and he was beet red yep I most definitely going to get yelled at.

I dismissed my ladies and I sat down kicking my shoes off. I placed my hands on my lap and I waited until I could not take it any longer.

"You know what happened today wasn't my fault it was just that Lady Edith was being a bi- ."

"Shut your mouth Guinevere I don't want to hear it, and that's not the only thing you did you threatened to slit the throats of the women of the North. To make matters worse you got Leon and Percival's wives involved and Sefa and you know they already have a problem with her and the fact that Merlin married her."

"I'm sorry, the stress that you must be going through."

"Guinevere that's not going to work this time stop."

I kneeled down in front of him. "Stop what my love?" I licked his manhood Arthur moved his hips so I could take more of him inside of my mouth.

"Oh, Ah, Guinevere." Arthur moaned lower when I took his shaft deeper down my throat.

He was amazed that I was able to not only get his cock in my mouth but also his jewels, I pulled out, then licked around, sucked, and licked.

"Yes Guinevere lick it."

I enjoyed giving him pleasure it always turned me on to hear him moan my name and he would pull on my hair hard that would arouse me more.

I nibbled on the tip and licked the pre nectar.

"Ah Guinevere I'm about to come."

I released him still looking up at him.

"Well do it then." Arthur's eyes went wide he's never emptied inside of my mouth before but I was always wanted him to.

Arthur told me when I first performed this act that high society women didn't do that kind of thing only concubines but of course he never stopped me just like I never stopped him from going down on me we always enjoyed breaking the rules.

Arthur released his juices inside of my mouth it tasted sweet and salty I liked it.

I swallowed but I continued to lick his shaft I kissed it one last time and Arthur pulled me up and our tongues intertwined.

"Did I relieve you of some stress?"

"Yes but you're still in trouble."

"Really well I guess you better just spank me then." I had a wicked grin on my face.

_**A/N: I would like to apologizes because usually I go all out on the smut but I've been containing myself let me know if you want me to open that boxes that which is my dirty mind or keep it the way it is? In the next chapter is going to be about the Vikings well not the whole chapter. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_"What did you find out?" Bjorn asked._

"Nothing much, except that the king and queen are expecting their second child together and they have a young boy named Aland. He is heir to the throne, but I am worried the queen always goes out at night into the woods and doesn't come back until late, what if she knows of our plans?"

"You worry too much, she's just a woman and I hear she is attached to the king but the boy will be a problem."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't know they had children, it would be easy to kill them but I don't know about killing children."

"How is the queen of the south? Have you conquered her lands?"

"No it is hard for us to get passed her wall, what will you do about the Pendragon's?"

"Simple, I spilt them up, and I'll kill the boy and then you will be a great king and warrior who were known for taking over the Northern lands, I must go back now."

"Alright, it will be another day's ride but I had to see how my wife was doing."

Bjorn and Eda kissed good-bye and she returned to bed and went back to sleep with a grin upon her face knowing that soon when the time was right they would take over.

I love seeing Guinevere pregnant because it was one of the many things that brought us together, I was so happy that I married her.

I loved our son I know he would be a great king but I knew that I would have to protect them and my people, I didn't know how long it was until the Vikings invaded but I knew they would.

I kept having strange dreams about Guinevere and it was always terrible but when I would wake, up I tried to remember what the dream was about but I couldn't remember.

"Arthur do you want to take a walk with me?" Guinevere asked.

"Of course darling let me just finish signing this last bit."

"Ladies you are dismissed, also Cera could you tell Sefa that I would like to see her later?"

"Yes milady."

I took hold of Guinevere's hand and we walked to our spot, while I sat against a rock, I watched her look at her reflection in the water and she splashed me and laughed with so much joy.

"I love you." I said to her.

"I know you do, and I love you." She replied

"Arthur, I have to tell you something."

I didn't like her tone, I could tell she was nervous to say something, she had her secrets and I had mine.

"Sefa is my sister, her mother was my father's mistress but she doesn't have the same abilities as me."

"Does Merlin know?"

She nodded.

"That's why you're so protective of her, I can accept that, anything else?"

"How about this, you go and then I'll go." She said.

"I went to the South to check on Morgana, but I was found by these women who call themselves shield maidens and one of them touched my chest but if wasn't for Kilgharrah I don't know what would've happen they probably would have killed me."

I could hear Guinevere swallow as if she was trying to suck down her words I didn't like her silence but she continued on.

"Arthur I know you I can talk to animals and I can hear people's thoughts and move objects but I have more power than what you know."

What did she mean that she had more power? I don't why but everything stopped moving and became quiet it was as if the forest was giving us time alone.

"Guinevere are you-."

"Yes Arthur, I have been known by many names but all living creatures call me earth child. My father made a pact with a goddess that he would father her child of greatness but what my mother didn't know was that father would turn out to be a brute. He was a young man when he made this deal. Though he prayed for a male, he got me but unlike my sister my father loved me because of what he knew I would be."

"How old are you if you've had many names?"

"I don't know I don't have an age, when I met you and Merlin it was by accident I had to stay a child until my father passed away and that took a while because he also was granted a long life until I was ready to be of age."

She set this whole marriage up there would have been no war, she lied to me and so did Kilgharrah.

"No Arthur you should not think those thoughts, our marriage had to happen maybe not for war but for another reason."

"Really and what reason could that be Guinevere?"

"Because of what is about to come, I've seen it Arthur and there will be a lot of ugliness and pain it will up to you and me to save the people."

"How?"

"I don't know but whatever it is we'll face it together won't we?"

"I don't want to ever see you doubt us or our love, yes I am angry that you lied to me but I have loved you since we were children I just got lucky that it was who I married not someone else." I told her never taking my eyes away from hers.

I would have a long talk with my dragon I never used my power to force him to speak but now I wanted to know everything.

"Be careful young king, of what you ask for."


	9. Chapter 9

I lay in Arthur's arms by the banks of the river.

I felt safe with him I knew he was upset with me but he was right I would never question his love for me but our time would be cut short because our nameless daughter would be making her presence soon.

I jolted up and grabbed my stomach, no it was too soon but I knew the pain I was feeling, she was coming I called for Maan to find Sefa.

I looked at Arthur he was sound asleep I got up and stood when I felt another contraction I squeezed my eyes shut and called to Arthur he was dreaming about me, how sweet- no Gwen focus and wake up your husband.

Arthur stirred not wanting me in his head but I turn towards the water and splashed water in his face.

"Huh, what's going on?"

"Well I'm so happy you're awake because two things are happening, one I'm going to be giving birth soon and two you're going to have to deliver our daughter."

"Hell no, I don't do that, kings- no men don't do that. I'll go back to the castle and find the midwife but I can't, Guinevere please don't ask me to do this can't you wait until I'm ready and aren't you early?"

God he cannot be serious right now.

The love of my life is freaking out while I am standing here in labor I had to get control of the situation.

"Arthur, my heart please I need you to be my husband the father of my children right now I don't need a king or a man just you."

"What do you need me to do?"

I closed my eyes I wish he could make the pain go away but he couldn't, he placed me on the ground and tore my laces so I could be more comfortable, by him doing that some of my breast was exposed.

We ignored it I didn't know why she was coming now but I had no time to think because all I wanted to do right now is to get her out of me.

"Sefa jou suster moet jy nou." Maan said.

She never came this close not without Gwen's permission.

"What happened to my suster?"

The sky darkened and it began to rain it was a clear sunny day this had to be Gwen's doing Merlin was already was running out of the door he could feel it.

"Guinevere you can scream if you want to."

"No our baby will not hear me scream I don't remember it being like this with Aland."

I braced myself to push again and a crash of thunder and lightning could be seen and heard I looked at Arthur his eyes changed again he must be contacting with the dragons.

"I can see her head."

"Is it big?"

Sweat dripped down from my brow and I could see flashes of our children some were wonderful and some scared the hell out of me.

"Guinevere focus on what is happening now."

"Arthur I'm tired."

"I love you and I know you're tired but you have to bring her into this world I want to meet her and I know you do too."

He was right I wanted to see what she looked like, would she look like me or Arthur?

I wanted her to have her father's eyes, Aland didn't get his eyes, his eyes were green I wanted our daughter to have Arthur's eyes.

I lifted myself up using my forearms, I gave one more big push, and I could hear the sounds of her crying.

"Look Guinevere she's so beautiful just like her mother."

"My liefde."

Arthur cut her umbilical cord with a small dagger and he passed her to me I kissed her little head and then kissed Arthur on his lips.

"The gods have celebrated your birth my little Aishling."

"Aishling Eshe, Sefa told me that Eshe means life and Aishling means dream so it fits her." Arthur said.

"That makes me happy."

"I'm glad because now she has a name from both of our backgrounds."

"I love my name mamma." I looked down at her thinking this could not be right my daughter just spoke to me Arthur was still smiling at her and if only he could heard her thoughts he would have known what she just said Aishling was the one.

"Suster." Sefa called.

"We're here." I called back to her, Merlin was with her and I did not have time to cover myself because I was breastfeeding the baby and I didn't want to cover her face so Merlin was going to see me feeding my child.

"Merlin did you bring a horse?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I thought that Gwen could get on and ride back but I don't see how that will happen." Merlin said.

"It's fine I'm healed now so there won't be a problem for me. Sefa could you take Aishling while Arthur and Merlin help me on the horse?"

Sefa just shook her head, because Arthur and Merlin were both dumbfounded on how I could be able to heal that quickly after giving birth seconds ago.

Once I was on top of the horse Arthur said he would stay behind.

The great dragon called to him, he told me that he would not be long.

When I got to my room Aland was waiting for me with Cera, Lark, and Zanna who was just as surprised to see me up.

"Zanna can you prepare me a bath please?"

"Y-yes milady."

Strange, her accent was different but she noticed that I caught that it changed and she hurried out of the room to fill my tub.

"Congratulations milady, she is a beauty."

"Thank you Cera."

"I thought I would've had more time to finish my needle work but I had to rush luckily it turned out okay, at least I think so." Lark said.

"Hush now, this is beautiful I know Aishling will love it and I can't wait to put it on her. You can ask me anything I won't take it offensively."

"Forgive me milady, but how are you up I know when I had my children I was tired to the bone." Cera said looking down at the floor.

"Everyone woman is different the queen is probably very tired, right your majesty?"

I was doing a fake yawn but it turn out to be a real one, I was a little tired.

After my bath, Aland crawled into bed with Sefa and kept watch until Arthur returned and I went to sleep with my children held close to me.

In one of my flashes, I saw them hurt but I would never let that happen.

I would destroy everything that was in my path before that happened.

_**A/N: So Folks I have some good news and some bad news. Here is the good news I finished chapters 10 and 11, but the bad news is my beat reader went on vacation and won't be back until the 13**__**th**__**. I could upload chapter 10 tomorrow and then 11 the next day but then you will not have any updates until then, so let me know if I should upload them or wait. Because if I do chapter 10 and 11 both a have shocking things happening and that is all I am going to say about that. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Bjorn, it has been far too long since I last heard word from you. I have some news, the Pendragon girl has been born and there is something not right with the queen she has healed so quickly after giving birth. And because I was shocked I almost gave my position away please tell me when we can attack, now I won't to be far away from this place." Love, your beloved Eda._

I was surrounded by dragons and the newest dragon would go to my son she was a white female without a name yet, that would be up to Aland.

I could hear their whispers wondering how much they should tell me but they don't have a choice I wanted to know everything.

"Kilgharrah how long is this going to take? I need to be home with my family."

"We know Arthur; your daughter marks a new celebration for us all."

Another cryptic message, why do dragons always have to speak in riddles, instead just saying it bluntly?

"Arthur I'll be blunt with you but you won't like what I have to say. The sword that was given to you as a boy will have to be used in the upcoming battle again not just against your enemy but also another."

"What does that mean?"

"It means young king that it will be used as a tool of sacrifice to save the world from destruction-."

I interrupted Kilgharrah. "Just spit it out will you."

"You will have to sacrifice your queen, the earth will call for her and she won't have a choice and neither will you."

I was stunned, no this could not be right, Guinevere may have these powers but no I won't do it to.

"I won't do it." I said to them in no more than a whisper.

"Arthur Pendragon, you don't have a choice and neither does your queen this is yours and her destiny it has been written in the stone."

"Is that why I had to marry her, why she has given me children so I could just kill her in the end? You told me that Excalibur was never to be used to kill innocent life and Guinevere life is just that."

"No Arthur she is not a person she is the heart that beats for the earth th-"

"Yes I know the earth child, just like I was the child born from dragons so what? That doesn't mean I have to kill my wife, I can't do that please there has to be another way."

"ARTHUR THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Kilgharrah growled. "I understand that you love her but this has to happen and it can only be by your hands."

"And if I don't then what happens?"

"Then everyone will be doomed."

I turned to look at Maan, she was supposed to loyal to her mistress but she was here too.

"Does she know what our destiny is?"

"No she doesn't, Guinevere's still so childlike and was happy with you. When you were children, she would tell me how much she loved and cared about you and Merlin, but she said that you were her heart and that one-day she would marry you. I had her advisor forge a letter stated that we would go to war if you didn't marry."

I was wrong Guinevere knew nothing about anything, her wolf kept her in the dark giving her a little happiness with me.

I should have felt warm when Maan told me about how she felt about me but I didn't it made my heart hurt.

Because I know in the end I would have to take her life, she doesn't belong to me she belongs to them and whatever was coming I had our children and the people to think about, could I really be that selfish?

"I'm going back home, do not contact me or Guinevere until I say so do you understand?"

"Yes my lord."

"This is your fault great dragon, and yours as well she wolf, and now I have to deal with it."

I walked back towards the castle and I saw Zanna what was she doing out?

"Majesty." She bowed her head.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was taking a walk; I miss my home land so a walk always does me good."

I nodded to her and started walking again.

"My lord is all well?"

"No it isn't but you don't need to concern yourself."

Zanna came towards and placed her hand on my chest.

"Forgive me my lord but it is. I am one of your subjects if you are hurt then so am I."

"Thank you for kind words now you better be off to bed the queen will need you in the morning."

I removed her hand from my chest and walked up the stairs.

I saw Guinevere curled up with our children and I silently started to cry I couldn't be here right now I needed to leave and get drunk because it may not take away the pain but at least it would numb it.

The next morning I woke up and my head was pounding.

Damn, I knew better than to play drinking games with Gwaine, how did I end up in the stables?

Another body stirred next to me and I thought it was Guinevere but it wasn't this person had pale skin where as my wife skin was dark and beautiful and she wasn't a blonde either, oh no, it was her maid Zanna.

"Good morning my lord." Zanna said to me she acted as if this was a normal day. I got myself up quickly and she pulled the blanket to cover her.

"Well I did hear the rumors, but who knew that the king was a large man and that you would have to use it so well."

"Shut your mouth, and never speak of what happened do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty."

I grabbed my last item of clothing and left running not to the castle but to Merlin who stayed on the side.

I couldn't breathe I was so scared and when Merlin found me I fell to my knees he moved to help me up but I couldn't move I just started shaking so much that my younger brother had to cradle me as if I was some child.

"Brother what is troubling you?"

"Merlin please tell me what happened last night."

"What do mean? You invited me, Percival, Leon and Gwaine out to the Traven and Gwaine challenged you to a game of three men and drank way to much mead it was good fun and we all went to our homes. I walked you back to the castle you went on how it wasn't fair. I asked you what wasn't fair and you would not say. Then you said how much you loved Gwen and your son and daughter."

"Oh Merlin I don't love her."

"What? Of course you love her she's your wife, Arthur I don't understand so could you help me?"

"Merlin my brother, if I did love my wife as much as I claim to I wouldn't have committed such a foul and disgusting act."

"Arthur what did you do?" Merlin asked, but I knew he figured it out.

"I cheated on my wife, I cheated on Guinevere and the worst part about is I don't remember."

Merlin pushed me away he was angry with me and I don't blame him, Guinevere was like a sister to him and he cared for her deeply.

"I-I am sorry Merlin I don't know why I did it with her maid-"

"Her maid Zanna what-" Merlin didn't finish his sentence instead he punched me making me fall to ground.

"How could you do this, to Gwen of all people she loves you and she just gave birth to your daughter."

"I know Merlin." I shouted to him as tears ran down my face.

"You're no different from her father or ours."

Merlin sat down next to me and put his hands around my shoulders. I needed his comfort right now and I know I put him in a terrible position not only would Gwen be angry with me but also so would his wife.

"You have to tell her Arthur, or else this will eat you up it was only this one time right?"

"Yes I've only ever been with Guinevere, that's the only woman I ever wanted." Merlin nodded his head in understanding, what I was saying.

"She'll hate me Merlin; Guinevere won't forgive me this time."

"Yes she will Gwen has a kind heart I know she does because she cares about you."

I knew he was lying to me because we both know that yes, she was kind, but Guinevere also had a temper that could match mine and that was frightening.

I got up and dusted myself off I touched my face noticing that I was bleeding.

"Nice punch who knew?"

"Thanks I could go with you if you need me to?"

"No I'll go alone." I spoke like a defeated man.

When I walked into my chambers, Guinevere was finishing Aishling, she looked at me with such love but she also knew something was wrong I knew she would try to read my thoughts so I hid them from her.

"Ladies will you excuse us?" I said.

They bowed to Guinevere and me.

Guinevere got up and placed Aishling in her cot she stood right in front of me and cupped my face.

"My heart what is troubling you?"

"Guinevere don't stand too close." She looked confused when I distanced myself from her.

"Stop trying to read my mind for answers." I shouted at her and she jumped back.

"Guinevere I love you so much and what I have to tell you will break your heart and you may even hate me afterwards."

"I could never hate you." I took a deep breath and prepared myself because her gentle words would soon change.

_**A/N: Oh Dear Arthur did a bad thing I'm sorry to leave you guys on cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself and the next story won't be up for a while please forgive me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"You slept with someone else, who? No wait I don't want to know that but why?"

He had no words for me all he did was apologize over and over this was not my Arthur.

Something didn't feel right, Arthur never even flirted with women who threw themselves at him, he only had eyes for me.

"Arthur I'm leaving, I get that I can't leave you because of the scandal but I refuse to share a bed with you." I said calmly I walked over to grab a bag but before I did so I turned around slapped Arthur.

"Why, Arthur? Why?" He tried to grab my arm but I pulled back I left the room with Aishling who was crying I went to my queen chambers and shut myself in.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't want to hear anyone. All I wanted was my children I wanted to hate him I do hate him, great now you are lying to yourself.

"Excuse me milady, I know it's not my place but if you want me to I could look after Aland for a while, I know my son would love it." Lark said.

"I would love to say yes but I don't want rumor to spread."

"No one will know I can assure you of that but I am speaking to you as a mother Gwen." I looked up at hear I have never heard Lark speak, she is bold.

"Your son doesn't need to see this and I know you don't want him to hate his father so until things are settled I will take him."

"Thank you so much I don't have many people I can trust here besides Merlin and Sefa but I'm glad I have you and Cera." I could not help myself I started to cry again and Lark hugged me.

"Hush now you have to be strong for your children's sake and I know his majesty won't ever forgive himself for the pain he has caused you."

"You were always so quiet now look at you."

We both laughed because she knew what I said were the truth, I told her I was tired and I needed to rest so she bid me farewell.

"I will send Aland later after supper."

I was alone again, well not really I did have my infant but I couldn't use her to lean on however she could feel everything I was feeling and that scared me.

Aland came in with his nurse who was saying to herself that it must have been my fault about what happened, that I must have displeased the king maybe she was right.

"Mamma I learned a new trick do you want to see?"

"Of-"

"No Aland you must finish your meal and none of these silly tricks." His nurse said who was she to talk over me I was his mother not her.

"Beatrice you can go no and never return."

"I beg your pardon, but his majesty hired me to tend to the prince."

"I don't care who hired you, your services are longer needed so do as you are told and you can tell the king all you want I don't care, now leave before something bad happens to you."

She got up and left I knew she would tell Arthur they all do.

I looked at my son and gave him a reassuring smile and he started laughing he always did hate his nurse.

"Aland jou gaan om te bly met familie Hadden."

He jumped up with excitement. "Really, Mamma? I cannot wait I'm going to bring my wooden sword it's going to be such fun."

"I am glad, I'll take you over there after we finish eating but only after you eat up all of your vegetables." I held onto Aland's hand while I carried Aishling in a sling.

I could feel Arthur's eyes upon us but I didn't look up I just kept going Percival looked sad when I arrived but I shook my head it wasn't his fault it was no one but Arthur's.

"Alright my son can I hug a before you go running off?"

"Yes but make it quick Mamma, I don't want Hadden to make fun of me."

I hugged him longer than I was actually going to, Aland was a smart boy, and he knew something was wrong but he was not going to ask me.

"Ek is life vir jou Mamma."

"I love you too have fun, thank you again Percival."

I didn't walk back right away I wanted to see Maan but when I called to her she didn't come she must be hunting so I went to the place that Arthur had his affair I know it was foolish but I had to see it I could smell him and that was Zanna's smell she was the woman.

I closed my eyes to search for that whore, who dare lay with my husband of course she was heading towards the woods.

I called for Cera to watch Aishling and changed into my trousers and tunic I grabbed my bow and arrows and two daggers one way or another she was going to answer my question.

"Maan. I called to her again and finally she came beside me with two other wolves while I rode on my horse that was a gift from Arthur he always said since I was a faster horse rider than he was I needed a fast steed Bertran.

"Fine Her Maan, Ry vinnig Bertran." Once I saw her I readied my bow and I called to her she started to run at first and I told the trees to block her path.

"Don't move wench or this arrow will pierce your heart."

"Forgive me for running, I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah sure you did what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I was going for a walk-"

"Save it, I know you're lying you may have fooled my husband but you don't fool me." She narrowed her eyes at me she didn't fear me at all and that was her mistake she let her guard down and I should've known she was not from the East she was one of them a Viking.

"You bitch you're one of them aren't you, what is your real name."

"Not like it matters because you're going to die but I am Eda a shield maiden."

"Really that's nice, but there's one problem you have made an error."

"Oh and what's that?" The wind started to blow heavy and the sounds of thunder crashed, my wolves growled my eyes changed to purple and she moved back but tripped or more like I made her trip I glared at her and I was going to kill her but I stopped myself I could hear everything that she was saying.

"Now you have a choice you can confess or I can kill you now but either way you're dead. Who sent you here?"

"I won't tell you a thing, so you might as well kill me, but one thing good came out when your husband screamed my name."

I hit her hard in the mouth her head hit against the tree I knew she was taunting me.

"You shouldn't tell lies."

"I'm not."

"You are because you don't have his scent on you even if you bathe I would smell it on you. So what did you drug him and pretend to have sex with him? Because you're married to a man named Bjorn I have a feeling he wouldn't take kindly to his women sleeping with another man even if it was just to be spiteful."

"What the hell are you talking about? I never said I was married?"

I had a menacing look on my face. "I know."

I walked up to her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her while I rode on my horse.

No one stop me when I returned to the castle, they lowered their heads as I walked by she tried to fight every time my hold would become tighter.

I asked one of the servants to send for my husband.

"Guinevere I came as soon I as heard, what are you doing?"

I held a knife to Zanna's or whatever her name is throat. "I know she is the one that was with in the stables but she lied to you isn't that right Eda?"

"Eda you were one of the women in the woods that night."

"I see the idiot remembers, nice to see you again Rowan."

"Watch your tongue when you speak to my husband, he's ten times the man your murderous one will ever be." I spat.

I looked at Arthur who still looked so sad but then anger took over, he wanted revenge.

"I didn't remember because you are not important enough for me to have but I want to forget your face just like I'm sure you won't forget mine. Because of you, I hurt the one person who means the world to me, which is a pain that I never want to put her through again. I hope you were able to kiss your lover one last time because the next time you'll meet will be in hell, Guinevere do what you want." Arthur left the room and I ended the life of Eda she could not leave after what she had caused.

I read her thoughts; her next plan was to kill my son and daughter.

I could never allow that to happen, her death may be avenged but we didn't care because they would all die by our hands, every last one of them.

"Guards get rid of her body and have one of the maids clean this up and tell them to send for Percival, Leon, and Gwaine and tell them to gather up every knight and search the city."

"Yes your majesty."

I ran to find Arthur I didn't want to be apart from him, right now he was standing in the middle the room waiting for me I busted into tears and we ran to each other.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Shh my heart." I continued to kiss him, my lips moved to his eyes, to his cheek, everywhere.

I stepped back and he pulled me against him his hard chest I could feel his tears fall.

So much pain was caused because of that woman.

I know we should have talked, but neither us wanted that.

I tore his shirt open and he ripped mine.

I jumped on him and we crashed our mouths together, my tongue was battling his.

We didn't make it our bed instead Arthur went to the table, I removed my pants but I wasn't fast enough because Arthur gripped my wrist together like as if his hands were iron chains.

His eyes were wild with passion and I knew mine were the exact same way.

"I want you inside of me."

"Do you now?"

I didn't know what he was going to do to me, his mind was blank.

He pushed me down gently on the table and kissed both of breasts.

Arthur wouldn't put them in his mouth because I was breast feeding, he tasted my milk before and he didn't care for it so my breasts would always ache for him to touch them.

However, he did have the pleasure of tasting me, god that felt so good.

He had a technique about the way his mouth would cover my center and his tongue would move between my folds he would use his fingers to move inside but to add more to the pleasure pain he would use his tongue to push further into my center.

I loved it when he did that and while that was happening, he would nibble on my pink button.

"Ah, Arthur." I stuck my finger in my mouth; and began to suck on it trying to keep moans from becoming too loud.

"Oh." I moaned my time was near and Arthur drank my honey that flowed from my body and as I arched up, the table did as well.

Arthur placed his hand on my stomach to lower me back when I lifted up I was like a mad woman.

I flipped us so now he was against the table I gave him no time to speak.

I licked his manhood and began to massage his balls, he placed his hand on my head not wanting to come inside of my mouth Arthur wanted me now but I wanted to taste his nectar.

I reached one of my hands down so I could rub myself.

"Don't you come yet." I told him and then placed him back into my mouth.

I wanted to enjoy this moment and I knew I would play for this and that is why it continued.

When Arthur and I made love, we fought for control it was always fun to see who would win and right now, I was.

"Fuck,get up here now." Arthur ordered through gritted teeth.

I released him making a pop sound.

I stood in front of him like a seductress waiting for his next command he grabbed my waist digging his nails into me and I slapped his face. That made his eyes turn dark and he growled flipping me over so I was on my stomach.

I was breathing heavily, not out of fear of my husband; I know that he would never hurt me physically.

He entered me so hard, I screamed, I wanted him to do it again.

"Ah Guinevere."

"Yes, Arthur, oh."

This was not tender and I did not want him to be, he reached for my hand entwining his with mine.

"Faster."

"What? I didn't hear that Guinevere."

"I want you to go faster, oh god that feels so good."

I lifted myself up and leaned against him he placed our entwined hands by my center and I started to rub my nub adding more sensation. I was starting to jerk and I really didn't want him to stop but he pulled out anyway, I whimpered wondering why.

"Why did you stop?" He let go of my hand and stuck two of fingers inside of me. I jumped slightly, I see now what he was doing he was going to use my juices as lubrication.

Arthur used the same fingers and pushed them through my anal. My eyes rolled back and I lowered myself back onto the table while he teased me, I wanted him to do it now.

"What are you waiting for Arthur?"

"Patience Guinevere." I knew he had a smug smile on his face. "You want me now wife?"

"Yes you bastard."

"The mouth on you my love."

"I never heard you complain before about my mouth." I threw back at him; it was my turn to have a smug smile.

He slapped my ass cheek and then removed his fingers.

I sighed when I felt his cock inside of me I loved every position that Arthur and I did but this was one of my favorites.

Arthur started out gentle but then once he found his rhythm his movements become faster.

"Yes, yes,yes." Arthur wrapped his hands around my hair and I rubbed my nipples I had to relieve their ache, Arthur slapped my bum again.

"Harder." Arthur's arm snaked around me and now he was the one rubbing my nub he was closer than I was but I was not that far away.

I began to scratch the table up, it was too much.

"Arthur."

"Guinevere."

This was it the earth-shattering organism. The flames on the candles around our chambers rose high and the table started shaking I screamed Arthur's name one last time and without even meaning to it collapsed.

I caught Arthur and me before we followed with it.

He removed himself from me turning me around and locking his lips with mine. When we tucked ourselves in bed, I laid on top of him and we started laughing.

"How are you going to explain the table?" I asked.

"Me? That was all you my love."

"Yes I know that my heart, but it would be hard to explain to the servants that the queen can move objects."

"You're right I'll have Merlin figure it out." I raised my eyebrow and just shook my head as he puckered his lips. I gave him a peck and snuggled into his chest.

Arthur asked if I was comfortable and I nodded this is the way I always slept, with me laying on top of him.

I felt closer to him this way because I could hear his heart beating, the perfect sound to go to sleep to after one of the best sex nights.

In the morning, I know we'll have a lot to deal with but for now it was about my love and me.

_**A/N: Okay this is just my opinion; I believe that in the episode 4x13 when Arthur finds Guinevere in his room trying to clean it up right before he asked her to marry him again. I think what really happen was they had mad crazy make up sex and that's why the room was destroy, hahaha, like I said just my own personal naughty thoughts let me know what you think. Anyways I didn't feel like Arthur and Guinevere needed to talk because in the end he did not do anything so now they are back together hooray. **_


	12. Chapter 12

It was time for payback, and I knew I only had so much time before Arthur woke up and the servants came.

I used my powers to grab some scarves and I tied him to the bedpost.

I had to think about what would drive him mad, besides the fact that he could not touch me.

"Think, Gwen… Ah ha."

I got out of bed and I moved my chaise right in front, so he could see me well enough.

"Now should I put my night gown back on or maybe his shirt?"

So many options to choose from I went with his shirt at, least he could see my shoulders and breast. I began to massage my breast and I spread my legs, at first I just rubbed my nub to get me to moan.

Arthur started to stir when he realized that he couldn't move, he looked up and saw what I was doing; it didn't take him long for him to become aroused.

I bit my lip when I placed my finger inside of my folds I was already so wet and hungry just by him looking at me. Arthur tried to release his hands but I made sure he couldn't.

"Untie me so I can join you."  
"No." I gasped.

"Guinevere I'm not asking you." I could hear the bedpost crack because Arthur was using his strength to get out of the knots.

I knew this was torture for both of us and this would only satisfy my needs a little, I would need Arthur to calm my hunger.

"Guinevere, pinch your nipple hard for me and put three fingers inside of you." Arthur ordered and I did as I was told.

"Oh,oh."

"That's my good wife, follow your lords command."

"Yes, my lord."

I couldn't think straight I was getting close but it was up to Arthur if I was allowed to finish or not.

I did not know when or how he flipped it around. I was the one that was supposed to be getting payback, and though I succeeded, a little Arthur took control and I loved it and wanted more.

"Ah, Arthur I'm about to-"

"Well then you better do it fast because I am coming for you Guinevere, and it's rough and hard."

"Come for me Guinevere."

"Yes."

While I was having an explosion from my body Arthur got out of his binds and moved quickly from our bed and ripped his shirt from my body.

He gave me no time to recover, my legs were up on his shoulders and his cock entered me my cream center from my early release helped him slip inside of me with ease.

"So you like tying your king up do you?"

"Ah Arthur."

He moved one of his hands and slapped my bum hard because I didn't answer his question.

"Yes I liked tying you up, now fuck me." In addition, that earned me another slapped.

Arthur stopped his movement and repositioned me so I was on my hands and knees.

He wrapped my hair around his hand while the other gripped onto my hip.

"You want me to go hard Guinevere."

I nodded, though I knew it was not really a question. He moved his shaft up and down my woman bit making it worse for me.

Soon he put us both out of our throbbing pain at first it was slow but I didn't want that I wanted it to be rough and hard like he promised me.

I moved my hips back wanting him to go faster and he took the hint.

"Yes." I screamed.

"Guinevere, oh."

Just days ago, I was hurt because I thought my husband was unfaithful.

Now that doubt is gone, I know that Arthur loved me with his whole heart I could hear his thoughts, they were passion filled. He was telling me he loved me, he would speak them too but I knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, yes, oh Arthur." Our room was filled with our grunts and moans as we screamed each other names and Arthur released his seed.

He braced himself so he wouldn't collapse on my back, he turned me around again and I snuggled with him on the chaise.

We were both trying to catch our breaths.

"Once again look what you did my love." Arthur said.

"Good morning to you too you my heart." I said moving closer to him even though I was already cuddling with him I didn't feel like I was close enough to him.

Arthur reached to grab a blanket to cover us because he knew I would be cold.

He kissed my forehead and we fell back to sleep.

"Good heavens suster what happened in here?"

I looked up to see my Sefa standing in front of Arthur and me with Merlin.

Merlin moved to open our curtains and the bright sun greeted us.

They looked at us as if we were two naughty children.

"It's too early for all this yelling come back later." Arthur said moving back against me.

"Hello have you forgotten that you have a kingdom to run, and children and Arthur you have a meeting with knights about the spy in the city." Merlin said.

Now we were wide-awake, Sefa helped me get dressed and Merlin did the same for Arthur.

"Wait can we eat first, I'm starving."

I gave Arthur a knowing look making love always made us both hungry.

As we were eating on a half broken table, I was talking to Arthur in his head wondering when we should tell them.

"I guess we should tell them soon." Arthur said.

"What is soon?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"I hate it when you two do that."

"Do what Merlin?"

"Talk to each other in your heads, it's rude." Merlin said irritated.

"Really because I used to talk to you like that all the time."

"Poor Merlin doesn't like being left out of a husband talking to his wife."

Merlin was being left out of our trio and he did not like it, but we weren't children anymore he would have to get over it and Sefa wasn't bothered by it nor should he.

"Zanna, Guinevere's maid was a spy for the Viking she'd dead now."

"Isn't that the same woman who was in the stables?" I leaned back in my chair and raised my eyebrow to my brother.

"Yes Merlin she was but-"

I finished Arthur's sentence. "But she turned out to be a lying bitch." Sefa knew my temper well and went back to the subject at hand.

"How did she die?" Sefa asked.

I shrugged. "I killed her. "I said simply and returned to my plate as if it was normal.

_"So she kills a woman who tried to seduce her husband and after her death they had sex."_ Sefa said to herself

she knew what I was doing while I was eating and I winked at her.

"This may create a mess if the enemy was to find out."

"I don't care; she was traitor and got what she deserved." Arthur said harshly.

"It's okay now my heart, she doesn't matter anymore." I grabbed his hand trying to calm him.

I have seen many looks on Arthur, some I enjoyed and others I did not.

This cold look was the one that frightened me the most, he was serious he had no feelings about me killing Zanna. In fact, if we could go back I would do it all over again.

"Arthur I'm afraid that Merlin is right, once her husband finds out about what I did he will come and seek vengeance."

It finally clicked for Arthur, Zanna's husband would not take her death lightly.

"I'm not worried I know you can't die."

"What are you talking about?"

_**A/N: The next chapter Arthur well tell Guinevere about what Kilgharrah and him talked about and she not going to take the news so well. And yes Arthur and Guinevere likes to break tables and bed post. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Last time I had to speak to my wife like this was to break her heart, though it turned out not to be true.

Never the less I still had to tell her, could be no secrets between us.

Therefore, when she asked what I was talking about her not being able to die I didn't want to say, why could I not keep my mouth shut?

This time it wasn't her trying to dig into my mind it was my brother and what I showed him shocked him.

"Darling maybe we should go and return later when Arthur and Gwen have had time to talk." Merlin said.

"What? No I am not going anywhere."

"Arthur."

I looked at Guinevere and she had questioning eyes.

I gulped why does this always happen to us why can't we be happy for at least a whole day.

I bent down in front of her taking her hands in mine she rubbed my hands gently with her thumbs.

"I went to see Kilgharrah he told me there was a way to this world."

"Really how?" She had so much hope in her voice.

"Guinevere it involves you….and me."

She cupped my face. "My heart why aren't you happy about this we can save the people."

I got up and walked away from her I looked out towards the window.

I was angry, not with her, but I was angry about everything and since I couldn'tspeak the words I let her read my thoughts so she would know.

She wrapped her arms around me and placed her forehead on my back and I began to cry again, I could hear Sefa asking Merlin what was going on and he told her everything.

"No not her not my suster, I won't let that happen." Sefa shouted.

"It is not up to you, it's what the gods have planned, and this is my destiny." Guinevere said in no more than a whisper.

"Guinevere listen to yourself, you're okay with me killing you, ending your life for what? The greater good of the people, the same people who called you a demon?"

"No Arthur, but for yours, and our children and for Sefa, Merlin, yes I would give up my life to keep them safe."

I never in my life wanted to strike my wife more than I did now, she doesn't even care about what this will do to me once she's gone I won't have a reason to live.

"Yes my heart you will, for two reasons Aland, Aishling, they will need you and you'll be fine I promise you."

"This isn't right, it's murder."

"Don't see it that way I was never like the rest of you I was born for the people. I cannot be selfish and you are a great king and you must be now."

I shook my head. "I would rather spend an entirety burning in the underworld than leave without you."

She said no more to me, she kissed me on my cheek and left our room I guess she needed her time alone.

"Well she took that better than any of us did."  
"You're wrong Merlin I know Guinevere, she isn't taking this well. She's doing that because she thinks that that's what I want her to say."

Guinevere

"Mother, is this why you wanted me so badly? So I could marry Arthur Pendragon and then have him kill me? ANSWER ME." I yelled to sky through the rain and wind I knew it was because I was upset and I had every right to be, this wasn't fair.

"AH, IT'S NOT FAIR I LOVE HIM! FINE IF I MUST DIE THEN SO BE IT BUT PLEASE IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME OR IF YOU EVER DID DO NOT MAKE HIM BE THE ONE PLEASE, PLEASE MOTHER." She did not speak, usually she does but not this time she had no words for me, fine I would make her speak.

I placed both of my hands to the ground and started to make the earth shake I threw boulders to the sky I will not be ignored.

"Gwen stop this now." Maan said.

But I turned to her my eyes were usually purple when I used my magic but now they had gone black.

I forced her to bow down to me she was growling trying to fight me but I was much too strong I tried to stop myself but I couldn't.

The great dragon flew over my head and I flung him through the trees I wouldn't be stopped.

The earth moved around me and I wanted more than just this I wanted blood.

I felt a snake crawl up onto me and forced me to the ground and then another one and another until I was completely pinned down.

Damn I forgot Arthur and Kilgharrah have a connection he must have felt the pain that I caused to his dragon and I did not mean to, at least that what I thought.

Arthur came and stood next to me along with Merlin and Sefa my eyes were still black until I looked at Arthur and they changed back to normal and then everything went to dark.

_**A/N: AHHHH Gwen went crazy too much power in on little person can be dangerous but I guess that well happen when a person is told that the man she loves more than anything has to kill you I wouldn't take the news so well either. Chapter 14 is up next its short like this one. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur

"What the hell was that? Why didn't I know she could do any of that?"

"No one knew, I don't even think she did. The only one who does know was Gaia." Kilgharrah said.

"Who is Gaia, and I would like to speak to with her right now."

"No, you better get your wife home let us worry about Gaia she doesn't take very kindly to mortals speaking to her in a harsh tone."

"Harsh? You must be joking, look at Guinevere she was hurting I don't know how but I could feel it, my head felt like it was going to explode. I-"

_"Arthur."  
_  
That was Guinevere calling to me, she was in pain again.

I didn't say good bye to Kilgharrah I just ran back to the castle I was scared and I had no clue why. When she was calling my name, I could feel her agony.

When I opened the door the flowers that were around had all died. As a matter of fact everything around looked dead I shrived. I walked over to Guinevere and I felt liquid running down my nose.

"Nose bleed?" I felt sick and tired like I have been drained.

_"Arthur, help me."_ Guinevere said trying to reach for me, I held out my hands to her but before I could grab her Merlin busted in and pulled me away with the help of Gwaine and Percival.

_"Arthur."_

"Guinevere, no let me go she needs me. Release me NOW."

"I am sorry my lord but that cannot be now." Percival said.

"Merlin are you sure?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes it's what the wolf said, orders from above."

Orders from above? Well, I know nothing about that but I give orders below and no one was following them.

"Arthur listen to me." Merlin said while I was struggling to get away. "Percival knock him out."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"I'll do it." Leon said.

That was the last thing I remember, being hit in the face by my best friend.

"Arthur my heart, it's time to wake up now, you've slept enough."

I know that voice, it was my wife but what is she doing up?

I jolted out of my sleep and looked at her; she looked beautiful as ever I touched her face to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"You're not dreaming but I'm glad that your dreams are of me." She said smiling at me.

I looked at her entirely, why was she wearing pants? Was she going hunting?

"Arthur I have to leave, I have to go back to my home land."

"Alright, give me some time to get ready and I shall accompany you."

"No my heart you can't go, your place is here."

"And so is yours Guinevere, what's this about I don't want any more secrets between us."

"Gaia says I have to go and if I don't do as Mother says then she will get angry and right now she's protecting you and the North from the Vikings but they well come anyway. I'm taking Aishling, Aland will stay here with you."

"No Guinevere, I won't allow this you are my wife and his mother, and Aishling is my daughter too and I don't want to be away from her."

"We don't have a choice Arthur-"

"Oh really because the last time I checked humans always have a choice."

"Arthur I wish it was that simple for me but it's not, and you know this so please don't make this harder I will return to you but I have to go."

"So what? You want my blessing to go to leave me and our son?"

"YES."

I could feel her anger building and I didn't care, not one bit.

"Well I'm sorry I cannot give you what you want so just go without."

"Arthur, y-you think this is easy you think I want to be without you? Well I don't, you are my everything but I almost killed you and you were going to let me do it. Mother says I have to go and learn how to break our bond because in the end you will have to end me. So that's why I'm going to find a way to break our bond that's why you can feel what I feel hear everything I am saying it's for the best." She said her eyes were filled with tears.

"No it isn't, it's wrong and so what you need my energy to heal? Use it, I have plenty left I love you Guinevere I don't care about the future but please don't break our bond."

"How do you know it's really your love that you feel and not just one that the dragon and Maan created for us?"

"What are you saying? That you really don't love me Guinevere. Be reasonable, you gave yourself to me and you did not have to. You did, not the wolf, my dragon, or Gaia, gave birth to our children who we created out of love. Do not tell me that our love is false because I loved you since you were a skinny tomboy who was missing her two front teeth. I thought was average looking but I felt in love with you then even though I was a child, I knew what love was. I love you Guinevere Pendragon with all of my heart."

Guinevere got up and began to pace back and forth she was debating, knowing damn well she should walk out that the door but she could not instead she crawled into bed and I held my arms open for her.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon, always my heart."

"Guinevere I want you." I said I lifted her chin up and I took her lips against mine she tasted sweet like always.

She pulled back and took off her pants waiting for my next command. I removed my blanket and leaned forward so I was now on top of her. I went slowly this time when I entered her.

"Mmm Arthur."

This was basic there was no foreplay, nothing but it meant so much to the both of us.

Guinevere wrapped her legs around me and I untied her blouse.

I took one of her breasts, usually I never touch them while she's breast feeding but I need them.

I took her dark nipples into my mouth and I nibbled on it.

"Oh." She moved her fingers in my hair tugging on it and digging her nails into my scalp.

"Yes Arthur."

I was still moving at a slow pace but it was killing me.

"F-faster Arthur, please."

"Ah Guinevere." I picked up my pace and reached down in-between her legs, and began to rub her nub while still sucking on her breast.

"Yes Arthur, yes."

I emptied my seed into her when we both reached our completion.

We stayed like that for a while; I kissed her neck while Guinevere rubbed my back.

"I'll never leave you, I'll never leave you." She kept saying repeatedly.

When I pulled out of her, we didn't take our eyes off each other. I didn't want to sleep but when she touched my face her hands went over my eyes.

"Sleep my heart I promise I'll be here when you wake."

I couldn't say anything to her because the next thing I knew my eyes grew heavy and I was out.

I pulled her closer to me so I could feel her my arms and I prayed that she kept her promise.

_**A/n: Here is the thing about my stories they are always more on the dark side so if some people don't like that I'm sorry but hey what can you do. Anyways I wanted to show everyone just how bonded Arthur and Guinevere are it's dangerous but neither of them care. **_


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at my husband while he slept and I thought to myself how easy it would be to leave, but my heart wouldn't let me. I could never hurt Arthur like that.

So instead I straddled him and laid on top of his chest like I always did and fell asleep and sometime while I was sleeping he put his arms around me and I knew tomorrow would be different.

"Good morning milady." Lark and Cera greeted me.

"Good morning where is the king?"

"He left early for knight training, today my son joins them." Lark said.

Oh yes I forgot about that, and that means Aland also joins the knights in their training as well I hope it goes well maybe I should stop by and have a look for myself.

"What shall we do today ladies?"

"Well we could just sit here and practices our needle point."

I forget sometimes how much older Cera is to Lark and me but instead I got up and got dressed and had the new nurse for the children bring me my daughter.

Sefa and I had some fun, I'm glad that I decided to stay I enjoyed my time with the women they made life easier for me as we were chatting along talking about if we weren't married which knight would you prefer.

"If I had to choose it would have to be Gwaine." I said laughing.

"Gwaine? Gwen really, he's so obvious, I must say Cera if Leon wasn't taken I would pick him those curls are just too cute." Lark said.

"Yes I understand your weakness to the curls, but I am weak too." Cera bowed her head her face was beet red from her blushing.

"Oh Cera tell us." We all choired in.

"Alright alright, ears, Merlin's ears are too adorable and I all I want to do is squeeze them."

"Hahaha well go right ahead dear." Sefa replied.

"Ladies, now we should not be talking like this it's improper." I said in serious tone.

They were all silent for a second and then we all started laughing again.

"I'm surprised that no one wants my Arthur or your Percival."

"God, he's too big and Arthur, well I wouldn't mind having him in my bed." Sefa said.

"My Percy may be big but I can say he is big in other places as well that's why I keep him around."

"Oh look ladies there are our men now."

"We are truly lucky women, they may be hard headed but I wouldn't change them for the world." Cera said.

I could hear all of their thoughts they all did love their husbands just as much as I loved Arthur.

As we were approaching, I could hear Arthur yelling at Aland, I knew it was not my place to step in but to me he wasn't a knight he was my baby boy.

"Aland you will keep giving me push-ups until you learn to block correctly. You keep leaving yourself too open, what if it was an enemy you would be dead now, you should watch Hadden more he's getting it, why can't you?"

"Sorry sire I will try harder." Aland said.

I could tell he was trying to hold back tears I wanted to go to him but Cera held me back.

"No milady, you will embarrass him if you try to step in, being a knight is hard work and the prince knows that those aren't tears of sadness they are determination trust me my sons were no different." Cera said.

I nodded to her, I knew she was right Arthur turn to looked at me he knew I was there I changed my emotion from being angry with him because I understood it was no different from the way men and women learned in my village.

_"Earth child."_ I turned towards the woods.

"If you ladies will excuse me, Sefa take my shoes."

I didn't care how it looked but I couldn't run as fast with them on.

"I hear you Morgana hold on."

"Maan wys my waar sy is?"

"Morgana waar is jy?"

"She is here, Gwen." Maan said I looked around and I saw her ravens, they were hiding Morgana's body she looked broken what happened to her?"

_"Earth child."_ She reached for me I took hold of her hand I could hear her heart beating it was slow.

"Maan call to Merlin tell him to meet me at the Castle, I will carry her back.

I knew I would get there fast without anyone seeing me.

Once I made it inside Merlin was there waiting for me I placed Morgana on the bed, her room would not be far from Arthur's and my chambers.

"Merlin can you heal her?"

"Only a little, whoever did this to her had magic."

"A Viking?"

"Could be, I don't know but if it was them that mean they have taken the South."

"Heal her body as much as you can, I will handle the rest, don't worry my sister you will be fine."

"Did you see her son?" Merlin asked.

"No he was not with her I pray that he made it out alive."

Arthur

I was finishing up my training when I saw Guinevere take off into the woods, I wanted to follow her but I knew that I would find out later what about what had happened.

I had riders approaching; I had my knights brace themselves for whatever it could be.

Once I saw the flag I knew it was Morgana's but she wasn't with them, the South must have been taken her.

"Mordred, where is your Mother?" It was Gwaine who asked, not me.

Mordred ignored Gwaine's question and spoke to me.

"Your majesty, I beseech you, we are in need of your help, our land has been taken, we need all that is left." Mordred said, he was no older than ten.

"You need not ask, you already have my help where is your queen?" I asked.

"I do not know sire, mother told me to leave she sent me away with Sir Lancelot and the other knights that survived, she held them back as long as she could. Mother told me to come to Camelot, I do not know if she is alive or not." Mordred was now crying and I embraced him.

I knew it was brothering Gwaine to see me holding his son but that was his issue with Mordred and it could be dealt with later.

_"Arthur, tell the boy all is well, his mother is here but don't bring him until Merlin and I have healed her she is close to death." Guinevere said._

"Hush child, Morgana is here." I must go to her then uncle." Even though Mordred and I were cousins, Morgana associated Merlin and me as brothers, so that was why Mordred calls me Uncle.

No different from Aland, Aishling, and Ada calling Morgana Aunt.

"No, not yet you can see her later right now she is resting and you must dry those tears, you may still be a boy but you are the man of your house you must be strong, Lancelot it is good to see again."

"As always with you, Arthur how is your family Morgana tells me your wife is a true beauty."

"That she is, you'll meet her later, come let's finish up our practices you and Mordred can join us, Mordred you pair up with Gwaine."

"Yes sire." This should give Merlin and Guinevere enough time.

Guinevere

"It's like a curse has been put upon her."

"Yes no spell is working, Gwen I'm afraid this magic may be too strong for me."

I turned away, I could not see Morgana die I bit my thumb nail trying to think, Merlin looked so tired.

"Think, think, Gwen."

"Merlin, what if we joined hands you use some of my power while you say a spell?"

"I don't know Gwen, your powers are not under control what if-"

"No Merlin we have to try, I'll be careful but we must save Morgana she is important to us all."

"Fine but if you feel like you're going dark then we will stop and think of something else."

I nodded; he took a hold of my hand and placed it over Morgana's heart. I took a deep breath and told him that I was ready.

_"Morgana Pendragon, animam pulsat ostium mortes,revertetur ad eam relinquentes mundum."_ Merlin's eyes flashed gold and my eyes turned purple. We were forcing death to obey our command.

_"Iku, I Earth child am not asking you I am telling you find another life to fill your pot not her, Jy hoor my woorde."  
_  
"Gwen, stop do you hear that?" Merlin asked.  
It was Morgana, she was breathing normally, her heart felt strong, and it was not her time yet.

Iku talked to me on the side, he was an old man with a cane he didn't look angry with me, more like he was angry at Merlin he told me that he would want to three sacrifices from Merlin not just from him. Also for the Callieach who was that?

"Don't worry about that earth child, the Warlock would know."

With that Iku disappeared. I had one of the servants bring Morgana some food I wanted to wait for Arthur to come before I asked Morgana what happened.

She could not feed herself so I helped her I wasn't acting like a queen but Morgana and I were like sisters and she would have done the same for me.

"No you eat up all this good stew."

"Thank you my sister for helping me, I know it took a lot out of you." Morgana said, she still looked pale but I know with a little rest she would feel good as new well at least her body. I know her heart was breaking because she had lost her home.

"Don't worry we'll get your land back, everything well be just fine."

"You don't understand, it was my job to protect my people and I couldn't. They had a man with them that had great power I tried to fight him but I couldn't once her blocked all of my spells those men, those Vikings had beaten me and they, they raped me." Morgana turned away from Merlin and me, I told Merlin to go and find Arthur and the other's but keep Mordred away he didn't need to hear this.

"Gwen please don't think that I'm weak because I let them touch me."

"Shh my sister I would never, never think that, you tried to fight them and you used your power to escape that makes you brave to me not weak."

Before I could say anymore Arthur and the knights came in Gwaine sat next to Morgana taking her hand and kissing it she looked at me and I knew she had to tell him, but alone.

Merlin and I would inform the rest of them.

"Come let's leave Gwaine and Morgana alone."

I had them follow me to the council room and I retold everything that Morgana had said Arthur looked sick and Percival and the others wanted to seek revenge but we knew it would be harder for Gwaine.

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long but anyways Iku is the Yorba god for death and yes Gwaine and Morgana got it in and made Mordred. Chapter 16 is going to be posted right after this one enjoy. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Morgana

It was hard to speak, to retell my story to Gwaine, the man that I was in love with but I couldn't keep him.

His life was here as a knight of Camelot, mine was in the Southern lands being a queen and a mother to our child.

"Gwaine say something."

"What can I say except for, when I see the bastards who touched you they will die a very painful death."

I should have been touched by his words because I know that he still loved me no matter what happens or how many lovers we had he was the only one who owned my heart.

"Gwaine this isn't your problem, it's my kingdom I'll get it back."

He pulled away from me, I was stubborn but I had to push him away or else he would want to come back with me and he needed to stay here and protect Arthur.

"This isn't right, you should have let me come back with you when you told me you were with child, but you made me stay here and now look some bastard forced himself on you. You are pushing me away again, why Morgana, I love you but sometimes you make it hard for me." Gwaine said.

"Hard? What the hell would you know? You know nothing of how I feel or my pain so just save it, I don't need you I need no man. I wear a crown that belongs to me." I shouted, I knew better but I couldn't stop myself I was being cruel all I wanted right now was his comfort to feel safe in his arms but of course being a Pendragon we are known for pushing the people we love the most away and Merlin and Arthur were no different.

Gwaine did the opposite, instead of leaving he crawled into bed with me, I lost control I let my tears fall, and he held me so tight never letting me go.

"You see, I know you Morgana just as much as you know me and I refuse to allow you to push me away this time. I love you and our son and I will fight by your side."

"I'm sorry, and I love you too could you just hold me until I fall asleep."

Gwaine wiped my face, kissed my lips softly, and whispered against them. "I'll stay for much longer than that my darling."

Guinevere

I walked with Arthur around the court in silence this time, I respected his wishes and didn't pry.

I took his hand, because I felt like I was somehow too far from him.

When he stopped walking, I thought he would speak, but he looked up at the sky as if he was looking for an answer.

Merlin or Arthur wasn't taking the news well and I could understand that if something that horrible happened to Sefa I wouldn't know what I would I do.

"Guinevere I don't want to go back to our chambers tonight if that's alright with you." Arthur said, his eyes were far way.

"It's more than fine, come with me." I had the trees hide us from the outside world, Arthur needed to rest so he could face Morgana tomorrow.

"So this is how you would hide from me when I was a bastard towards you."

"Only in the beginning, if you want to talk then we can, you didn't say much during the council meeting, or maybe I'm not the right person to talk to."

"No Guinevere you're always the right person it just-" I placed my fingers over his lips.

"It's fine; when you are ready I will listen and be there for you."

Arthur walked to the banks of the river and started to throw rocks into the water. So many thoughts were running through him, but before I could stop him, Kilgharrah flew over us and Arthur ran to him and climbing onto his back.

"No Arthur you cannot do this not this way." I shouted as I ran after him but he paid no attention to me he just flew off; damn I have to stop him.

I ran to the stables and got Bertran ready to ride.

I could see the shadow of a dragon so I wasn't that far behind but I know that Arthur was trying to lose me but as long as I was bonded to him I would always be able to find him, and damn if I wasn't in a dress right now this would be easier, my foolish husband.

"Vinniger, Bertran, don't stop until we can check up to them."

Bertran started to go faster. I looked up at the sky and begged the sky god to make it rain I didn't want to hurt either of them but I have to get them to stop so I had to make it harder for Kilgharrah.

_"Arthur you must stop, don't be stupid." I started to speak to him through our minds._

"Leave me be Guinevere."

"NO." 

Reluctantly, Kilgharrah landed, Arthur climbed off him and of course, he was angry with me.

I rode up beside him and stomped over to him and in one swift motion; my fist collided with my husband's face though it did not faze him.

"You stupid man, I swear are you trying to get yourself killed and then you involving the dragon into your foolish plan for vengeance?"

I started to push him because he still was not saying anything; no he doesn't get to retreat into his shell.

Finally, he grabbed my arms and pushed me away from him but not hard, I know that Arthur would rather die than lay his hands on me. Even when I pushed him he looked concern when I stumbled back, I shook my head letting him know that he didn't hurt me.

"I'm sorry that I punched you, I should have never done that."

"Well you do have a good right hook I must say, but you have to go home now."

"Okay then you come back with me and I'll return home."

"Guinevere as your lord and king you will do as you're told, I should have married a woman who obeys her husband."

"No, and I am your queen and your equal that's what you said so don't act like some high and mighty man now."

"You don't get it, Guinevere."

"Then help me, I want to understand I feel your anguish so tell me what I can do."

"NOTHING, YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING BECAUSE ALL I SEE IS THOSE MEN HURTING MY COUSIN." Arthur exclaimed dropping to his knees.

"Arthur." I looked up to sky and the rain stopped, why must these Pendragon's be so prideful.

Therefore, I did the same thing I did when we were children and he was afraid that Merlin would die, I took his hand and I held it tight and we laid there together in the mud, my horse and his dragon stood watch.

Arthur turned his head though it was dark his blue eyes shined bright but they had tears in them.

"No matter what you say or try to do Arthur Pendragon I will not leave you. Maybe you're right maybe I cannot do anything but I know one thing I can do is love you and stay by your side always. Morgana will heal from this but she needs you to be strong so stop acting like a brat and get up and be the man that I know you are."

Arthur sighed. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Arthur, if you ever say anything about marrying another woman I will kill you, are we clear?"

"Yes my love."

"Good and I love you too my heart."

Arthur

Waking up in mud probably wasn't the best idea, but I woke up with Guinevere on top of me like always.

She was dirty, but not as bad as me, I wanted to let her sleep more but I knew we had to return, the children were probably worried about us.

I nudged her to wake up, I looked and around and I saw that my dragon was still there he was sleeping.

"Guinevere time to wake up my love."

"No, I want to sleep more and you hate getting up early."

"Yes you are right, but still we have to go back."

"Ugh alright ,alright." She said.

We rode back on her horse together; I apologized to Kilgharrah for my behavior.

As we walked back to our chambers, we stopped when we heard Morgana scream.

"OH MY." Morgana yelled.

Guinevere

In my life I have never wanted to go back in time but today I did because I could live my life without having to see this.

"OH MY." Morgana yelled.

"We weren't expecting you until later." Gwaine said, hiding underneath the sheets.

"We thought, I thought you were in pain or something not doing that." Arthur spat.

Well this was embarrassing but also pretty funny especially the look on Arthur's face it is not as if Morgana was a maiden.

"Guinevere I don't see what is so funny."

Damn I forget sometimes that he can read my thoughts.

"Um Arthur, Gwen, what happened to you?" Morgana asked covering herself up.

"We fell asleep in the mud." I said still laughing until Arthur gave me a glare. "Anyways we'll leave you two alone come along Arthur."

"I cannot believe her, she should be resting not having relations, with Gwaine no less."

"Why, we do it all the time." I said.

"But that's different; we're married that's what we're supposed to."

I raised my brow to him and walked away I was going to get myself cleaned up and changed for the day and it hit me that I have to go and talk to Merlin about what Iku said.

_**A/N: HA Arthur and Guinevere catching Morgana and Gwaine having sex I could not resist that, next chapter is Arthur birthday, and speaking of birthday mines is on Wednesday hooray. **_


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur

There is nothing I love more than having my wife straddling me early in the morning for my birthday.

I love her skin; it feels just like silk but to me somehow even better.

"Arthur." She moaned as I played with her clit. I know that I am supposed to have been in a council meeting but dammit, I could not resist her.

"That's right Guinevere, you feel so good, ride my cock faster."

"Ah I- I going to come."

I flipped her over so she was on her back and I filled her with everything inch of me moving harder into her. I know that she is mine and mine alone but I wanted the world and the gods to know it when I shouted her name to the heavens.

I took her lips and pressed them against mine she was still trembling beneath me, what a wonderful morning.

"Happy Birthday my heart."

"Thank you for my early present my love." I said, I kissed her forehead and rolled off of her.

"I think you've given me more of a gift."

Could she be...?

I looked at her, wondering if she could be with child, she caressed my face and shook her head.

"I'm not in case you're wondering I do not want your seed to take right now."

"What do you mean? You don't wish to have another child with me?"

She got up and went over to her changing screen. "Not at the moment no, so I've been blocking my wound to not get pregnant at the moment it would be too much right now, Arthur."

"And why do you think that? You're my wife and a woman it's your job to have lots of children."

"I have, I've given you two wonderful children and believe me we aren't ready for the other two yet not when the war is about to happen."

"Do you know when?"

"No but I can feel something in the earth, I can smell the blood in the air once they figure out Zanna is dead they will come, but for now let's not think about it." She was right, I too can smell the blood it was getting closer. To bring more children into the Worldwould be too much to handle especially because I am already worried about the two we have right now.

I have to stay focused and I know that I was being unreasonable.

Since Guinevere knows me so well she ignored my rant.

"I love you so much thank you for putting up with me."

"Of course, who else would I put up with you? Now get dressed you are to go hunting today before the feast."

"Yes, this should be interesting Merlin's never been really good at the sport and Aland doesn't seem to care for it either."

"You are too ** him and I know it's not my place to say anything but he's my son and-"

"And you think I should go easy on him. Guinevere I cannot nor will I do that. Believe it or not I am teaching him the skills he will need to be a great king and man. I know it's hard for you but it's just as hard for me. When I see him fall I want to pick him up but I know if I do I won't be helping him I'll be crippling him, do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Can you feel my anger?"

"No but you could be hiding it from me."

"I'm not, trust me and like I said I do understand." Guinevere looked as if she wanted to say more but decided not to. She told me that she would go for a ride and pay a visit to the lower town.

I was excited about the hunt and spending time with my men and my son.

Guinevere

I should learn to keep my thoughts to myself, there is no way I could tell Arthur that Aland will not be king.

I've seen a little of his future and Camelot will have a great ruler, however not a male heir but for now I'll keep that one to myself.

Aland will walk a different path, which I can respect, but I don't know if Arthur will, I have hope that maybe he will.

As I was brushing Bertran I started speaking to him in my native tongue, I rarely speak full sentences.

Arthur now is more fluent but he still stumbles on some words and since I have a connection with animals, I enjoyed my time with my horse.

"My skoonheid, you're going to have the loveliest coat ever." I said.

"Hello milady." I looked up and saw Lancelot I didn't know that he didn't go on the hunt with Arthur and others. "If you prefer I speak Buluku I can do so." Lancelot said.

"No that's alright, how did you learn?"

He chuckled at the way I spoke. "My father wanted me to learn all different languages but I must say yours was the hardest so many click sounds."

"Ek sien." I said.

"Why don't you speak Buluku, forgive me it's not my place to ask."

"No it's fine I don't speak it here because nobody here does except for my Sefa and her daughter and my children and I taught Arthur but it serves no purpose here so I choose not to out of respect of the people."

"Ek sien." He said, he repeated the same words I just said instead of saying I see.

Bertran nudged me, he didn't like me talking to Lancelot but I didn't see the harm in talking to him so I told him we should take a walk.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked.

"I wanted to stay close to my queen though she would scold me for not having a little fun but maybe tonight I will."

Lancelot was easy to talk to and I could see that he was loyal to Morgana she was lucky to have him.

While Lancelot and I were walking, he started telling me stories about his childhood, how he met Arthur.

"Really, Arthur lost to Morgana? I never knew."

"Yes you should have seen his face he was so angry, and his face was so red." I started laughing because I could just picture that, because I was laughing so hard I almost tripped but luckily Lancelot caught hold of my arm and I smiled at him but he quickly let go of my hand.

Strange. I did not want him to feel awkward about touching the hand of a queen.

"Lancelot I must take my leave, it was nice chatting it up with you."

He bowed to me. "Milady."

That was strange in deed I felt funny when he touched me, a part of me liked it but another part of me did not I needed to lay down before I did something like go back to Lancelot.

Arthur

"Merlin are you cold?"

"No why?"

"I don't know I just feel cold and tired all of a sudden."

"Maybe it's your old age?"

"Hm, maybe, come let's finish up here."

"Yes your big feast is happening in a few hours."

"And my lovely wife isn't allowing me to see what she is wearing."

"I know neither is mine, as a matter of fact none of the other wives are letting their husbands see what they are wearing either."

"I think Guinevere is planning something with Lark, Cera, and Sefa."

Guinevere was keeping a big secret that she wouldn't tell me about.

I tried to read her thoughts but she and Merlin are much better at blocking them than I am.

Whatever it was that Guinevere had planned I am excited to see it.

"Father look." Aland said.

I turned and saw that Aland had killed a large buck; Percival was carrying his and Hadden's game.

"I am proud of you son." I smiled at him and he rushed towards me giving me a large hug.

After the hunt, we all returned to the castle, I took a bath and got dressed but Guinevere was nowhere to be found and then I heard a knock at the door.

"Don't you look handsome." Morgana said.

"Thank you and you look beautiful, I'm glad that you are well."

"Arthur about me and Gwaine-"

"It's none of my business as long as you are happy then I have nothing to say, have you talked to Mordred?"

"Yes, he's starting to understand mine and his father's relationship. I pushed him away because I was being stubborn and maybe this wouldn't have happened if I would have let him come with me."

I said nothing I didn't want to upset her more, yes her wounds may have healed on the outside but only time could heal the wounds on the inside and also the bastard's lives that forced themselves on her.

The next person to walk into my chambers was Merlin he was wearing his finest robes.

"Morgana I love the new eye patch."

"Ha haha thanks, Gwaine had it made for me."

"Who knew he had such good taste now I have a question." "I already know what you want to ask me and I am not telling you nor Arthur what your wives are planning you'll have to wait and see."

"Really? This coming from a seer." Merlin said.

"Come along you two it's my birthday and the guest of honor cannot be late."

When the doors opened, everyone bowed for Morgana, Merlin, and me.

Guinevere out did herself everything was decorated in my favorite colors but it fit together and as we took our seats wine was being poured as well as food platters.

"I wonder where my wife could be."

"What husband? Can't be without me for a few minutes?" She said to me in my head.

Right before I got a chance to say anything, back the candles became dim and then flames started to grow again.

A man started to play music that must be from the west because he has darker skin.

Sefa, Lark, Cera and some other women that I have never seen before started dancing and my Guinevere was the last to enter and stood in the middle while other's danced around her.

Then she joined them not missing a beat.

I gulped I had never seen her dance like this before, I turned to see Merlin, Percival and Leon having the same look on their faces, hell even Gwaine who I know loved my cousin was stunned like we were.

Morgana on the other hand had a smirk on her face, my eyes only left Guinevere for a second when Sefa and Lark lifted up Guinevere's robe slightly to show off her toned stomach and how she moved it around the snake.

They dropped robes and began to move around her in a circle, and then they were all in a line on their knees getting up at different times with different hand signals.

Guinevere had blown gold dust at us then the dancers that were in the back handed them medium sized knives and began to dance with them.

My cock started to stir, I wanted my seductive wife now and she knew it too because she had a smug look on her face. So what did she do to pay me back? She stopped moving and did a move with her hips and turned away from the others as she got into the same position and then bent herself backwards and I lost my mind, I knew she was flexible but oh my.

When their dance was over the women's group hugged and left to get changed again and I just know that the nobles would have something to say about their queen dancing but I did not care.

Guinevere entered again and the people were reluctant to bow to her but they did it all the same she was wearing the same colors as me, which did not surprise me.

"You look beautiful." I said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

"What's the matter." I whispered in her ear.

"I can hear their thoughts and none of them are good, only ones are yours, the knights, and Morgana's, if I did something bad I am sorry my lord."

My lord, Guinevere rarely calls me that no I will not allow her to be bothered by them.

"I thought it was wonderful I almost had a heart attack you'll have to give me a private dance later." She smiled at me blushing because of our dirty minds.

As we were all eating and drinking right before Guinevere's and my dance, she stood up to make a speech.

Guinevere

"I am no good at these things, especially because sometimes I miss the words, or how do you say I put the words in the wrong place."

Once again, they made fun of the way I talked; I closed my eyes trying to control my emotions.

"Your majesty I hope you are enjoying your celebration and may your birthday be merry, may all of your wishes come true, long live the king."

I had lesson on how to dance as they do in the North I always found it to be boring, it was too plain but I was doing this for Arthur.

He brushed his knuckles over my cheek and we began slowly and soft, not hard and strong even this would put the gods to sleep.

Nevertheless, I loved being in Arthur's arms he always made me feel warm and completely loved.

"Mamma." I pulled away from Arthur who looked concerned.

"Aland."

"What Guinevere-"

"ALAND" I grabbed Arthur's hand and ran towards the door but it was already open.

Hadden, Lark and Percival's son was carrying Aland, his left leg looked broken, and his face had been cut.

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long, anyways if anyone of you has ever seen the film Alexander with Colin Farrell and Rosario Dawson though it was a totally flop I must say the part when she did her dance from him was amazing so I did my best to reacted that for Guinevere to for Arthur's birthday. I wanted this to be posted on my birthday, which was the 28th, or at least the next day but my editor forgot about it. Next chapter well be up soon. Here is the link if you want to see the dance. watch?v=vgHEUODpXRY**_


	18. Chapter 18

I cradled my son trying my best to take his pain away, but he would not heal no matter what Merlin or I tried. Even Morgana helped but it wasn't working, I could smell the magic that was being used against my Aland.

Arthur sent for the court's physician, he told us that Aland would have a permanent scar on his face and that he would need to use a cane because he would have a limp when he walks but otherwise he would live.

Arthur sat in the car beside Aland's bed and I held our son rocking him even after he had been long asleep.

"I swear Guinevere they will pay, every last one of them, I'll wait for them to come to me and I shall burn that man who dare touched my son alive."

"I know you will my heart, we'll kill them all."

Arthur and I just stared at each other we loved our children so much, I knew that this was a part of Bjorn's revenge against us little did he know that his wife deserved her death that's what happens when you go to war.

Aland and Hadden were innocent, while we were lost in our thoughts the door opened and Aishling came in with the nurse, she was tapping into her power she knew something was wrong.

She did not say a word she just climbed into Arthur lap and confronted her parents.

"Mamma, Gaia was in my room she wishes to speak to you." Aishling said.

Damn not now, when I wanted to speak with her she was nowhere to found and now-

_"Daughter I do hope you do not plan to make me wait any longer."_

"Leaving my son isn't an option right now."  
  
However, I knew better, she wouldn't in fact she probably send one of her goblins to create mischief around the castle.

I leaned down, kissed Aland's temple, and whispered some calming words to him. I gave Arthur a nod, left my family to go and speak to my mother but I couldn't really call her that since she did not have the time to raise me.

"Gaia." I called to her.

"Oh daughter is that anyway to greet your mother?"

"Never mind the greeting, why are you here? To gloat about what happened?"

"No never child, that boy means a lot to me as do all of my children I would never want to see anyone of you hurt but of course I cannot interfere with fate."

"So then you are no help to me then." I was becoming angry maybe she really did mean what she just said about her not coming to gloat but that was exactly what she was doing, immortals had no real emotions and if they did, compassion was not one of them.

"You're angry with me, I am sorry for that but this is the way things have to be." Gaia said.

"I am nothing more than your tool, as is my husband." I spat at her.

"No, no that's not true daughter you are so much more than that." She sighed. "Before you the earth was my first child but then I asked my husband to let me make humans because our child was lonely, but they've been destroying the earth making it become weak. So I went back to thinking that I needed a champion of the earth so I went to Uther and Ygraine Pendragon to allow me to use her body as a vessel so that my champion could be born, but it came at a price which Ygraine gladly accepted."

Arthur was to be her solider and his mother and father agreed to be used in this way I don't know how I feel about that.

When my mother looked at me, she just shook her head because I still did not understand. Why choose humans why not just have the child on your own?

"Shall I continue on?" I nodded to her. "Uther Pendragon was a strong and fearless warrior and I knew he would make a great king to the Northern lands as for his bride she was a kind and gentle spirit who always prayed at my temple she was loyal and Arthur needed that balance. Now that I had my champion, I needed a weapon to aid him in the time of great need that was you Guinevere. I knew what a tyrant your father was but his heart wasn't completely blackened yet so I gave myself to him and he promised me to protect you and make you happy, though he broke those promises. Now to answer your question how would it have looked if I had given birth to Arthur? You couldn't have married him and that wasn't going to work for my plans."

"Then we mean nothing to you, like I said we are just your pawns I would have rather not have married him if I knew that this is what would happen."

"Or I could have put you with Lancelot, the noble, the brave, you are attracted to him right?" She smirked at me, bitch.

"No that's not it, I want no one other than Arthur, but Lancelot- I don't it's hard to explain."

Gaia scoffed knowing that I was lying either to her or to myself.

"Alright then, in case you wanted to know he was the boy you healed that day if he would have showed you kindness then you would have never met Arthur and Merlin who I must say is such a dear, one of my favorites in deed." She said smiling at the thought of Merlin.

"I don't think I would have gone through the whole marriage and still would have been happy with Lancelot because when we touched, yes I felt something but it wasn't strong like how it was with Arthur but I suppose you had something to do with that too."

"Meaning what you think I have that power to control free will? Well I don't it's against the rules, the love you feel for him and how powerful it is, is because of the two of you not me, or any god has to do with that."

Why? I would have accepted that the pain in my heart that I feel when Arthur and I are apart was due to the gods but to know that it's not hurt because of that. I know it will destroy my Arthur when he has to end my life.

I spoke in a quiet voice. "Mother, I wish you wouldn't have made either of us, I do not won't him to have to- I couldn't speak the words.

"Daughter there is no other way."

"He's my heart, my heart; I know you know what love is, this will tear him apart and then what of your champion?"

Her eyes were cold; I could have sworn I saw sorrow.

"That doesn't concern me as I said before, the Earth was my first and most beloved child before you or anyone else, and this is your and his fate."

I interrupted her." But, it doesn't have to be this way."

"You think I care? Well I don't you should enjoy these days with Arthur Pendragon because the Vikings are coming and they bring with them dark magic."

Because she could finish I used my magic to make her go away I didn't want to hear her voice any longer I left my daughter's chambers and returned to where my family was.

Arthur looked up and gave me a smile he could tell that I was upset I would tell him everything later.

For now, I just wanted to be around the three of them. I lay next to Arthur on a pile of fur skins; we looked at our children who were now sound asleep I crawled on top of him and he kissed my forehead and covered us with a blanket and we too shut our eyes and slept.

My mother's voice came into my head_. "Beware of the man with eyes that have been sewn shut."_

_**A/N: So I bet some of you are wondering how Arthur and Gwen's daughter already could be talking when she was a baby like yesterday well that's because she is very special girl as is their son. Gaia is a bitch but hey, she a god and that is what they do they screw around with people's lives. And I know so of you well have question about Gwen and Lancelot well all of saying is he going to try to come become them but he is an asshole. And Gaia well have a lot to with the big battle coming soon I just pushing it back because I don't want to rush this story so In the next chapter it's going be focus on the Vikings and the other magical creatures I have in this story. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bjorn_

"Bjorn, I don't know if I agree with hurting the child. It's fine if you want your vengeance against that scum king of the North, but not by having The Seior do that to the boy, I don't know, I just don't like it." Floki said.

I laughed humorlessly at my brother. "Brother, they will all pay, child or not and once I have taken the North I know that Odin well be pleased. The Seior has told me this in a vision he had." I smiled thinking about my soon to be victory. This was my destiny, and though I had another woman does not mean that I didn't care about Eda, but at the same time she was foolish, she played a dangerous game.

Because of that she paid for it with her life, I cannot let others know that I really don't seek revenge but I will look favorable to my men and the shield maidens by saying that I care.

"I need a woman and some mead to fulfill my needs." I announced taking a big gulp from my goblet.

"Come Bjorn I will give you the pleasure that you desire." A woman that I never seen before said, but her eyes were hypnotizing.

She led me into the woods, wait when was a fire made? Oh well it did not matter, all I knew is that I wanted her.

She turned over her shoulder smiling seductive at me. "I know what you need Bjorn but do you know what I need?"

I shook my head no, still in a daze I had to have her, my whole body shook for her. I've been with many women but this was the first time a woman had me shaken and to some that wouldn't excite them, but to me it did.

"I will give you all of what you want."

"Promise?" She asked, now straddling me.

Odin if I say yes can I keep her forever?

"Yes, I swear." I said.

She smiled at me and then lowered her center onto my hungry cock.

She felt so good, she was so tight it was as if I was the first man to ever touch her and I would make sure that I would be the only one to know her body.

She slowly started to untie her laces driving me mad when I tried to help her she slapped my hand away never missing a beat from our strokes.

"Oh yes yes." She moaned I closed my eyes but then opened them to see her looking down at me, this woman (I didn't even know her name.)

I flicked her nipples with my thumb making them go hard I lifted myself up and began to suck; her breasts reminded me of sweet honey.

She wrapped her arms around my head wanting me to suckle harder so I did.

"Oh, I've never felt this way before what are you doing to me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes Bjorn."

I wanted to release my seed into her. I could see her being ripe with my child, a son, we would have many sons then we would grow old together.

However, that didn't happen she pushed herself away from me and I emptied my seed on my stomach.

Once I came back down from my high she was already starting to dress, I was curious as to why.

"Where are you going?"

"I am leaving and you need to rest, if you're planning on taking the small towns of the East."

"Yes, but how did-"

"Never mind that Bjorn I fulfilled your needs for a woman and you also gave me what I wanted, I thank you for tonight it was truly a pleasant event."

"But-."

"Shhh, don't over think, it will keep you up all night and I am not that important to you."

I wanted to tell her that she was wrong that I already did love her, hell I didn't even love Eda but this strange woman could do that to me.

She shook her head no, as if she knew my thoughts. "Remember your promise to me Bjorn son of Erik, for I shall not forget."

Before I could ask her name or tell her not to go, my eyes closed and she was gone.

_Maan & Kilgharrah  
_  
There was a change coming, I could feel it in the air it was frightening but I was ready for the battle to come it has been too long since I have ripped humans apart.

I also must remember to protect the earth child I love her as if she was my own pup and I made a blood promise to protect her with my life.

As I watched from the outside I could see my Guinevere, she was smiling. That was a good sign, her son must be doing well but I also could feel the pain that was in her heart.

Gaia could be cruel sometimes but she was my sister and I had to respect her wishes even if I didn't agree with them.

I decided to return to the woods so I could change into my woman form I would wait for the dragon to get here because he wanted a meeting with me and the other wolves. I agreed as long as his dragons behaved themselves.

"Why did you change into your human form?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I thought that it would be easier this way and besides it's a rarity that I do."

"Has the earth child seen you this way?"

"Of course, I don't keep secrets from her, what about you? Has Arthur seen your human self?"

"No and to be fair you keep things from her all the time."

My naked body doesn't bother Kilgharrah, he has seen it before but now was not the time for that. "So where are your dragon friends? Late like always?"

"Don't get sassy wolf, we dragons are never late when the time comes that we have to be on time."

"Like I said late."

During our meeting we'll discuss what our roles would be during the war, I said no matter what I would protect my Guinevere until the very end.

I knew that Kilgharrah did not want me to but as I said, she was a part of me.

"You know I would do the same for Arthur our souls are bonded but I know what my place is in this world and this fight is among humans not us."

"That doesn't matter to me, I care about my Guinevere and she cares for Arthur and for the people of the North so that is why I will fight and I'm not asking you or your dragons to help but my wolves and I will do our part and no mortal can kill me anyways.

The wolves would gladly give up their lives for the earth child.

She had a point I didn't want her to be right but she was.

As my wife, I would stand by her side and Arthur the boy of the flames, but what would become of us once the earth child was taken from this world?

"The earth child is powerful, more so than I would have thought Gaia did well." Kilgharrah said.

Maan said nothing she just looked away her sister had always had a rivalry I knew not to get involved especially because she and I didn't have children.

"Maan you have to get over about the whole thing with Gaia and the earth child." He said.

Damn him, why doesn't he ever say her name? He was starting to piss me off and I did not want to deal with him any longer.

"It is always nice seeing you Kilgharrah but I must be off, the hunt is about to start." Maan said.

She turned back into a wolf and ran off, my nostrils flared.

Who give her the right to leave? I wasn't even close to finished talking, damn her.

"I see my sister's attitude still hasn't changed, it's nice to see you again Kilgharrah."

Gaia? What was she doing here? She's usually off playing with the mortals.

"I see you were too afraid to show yourself to her."

"Ha, please, my sister holds no threat to me." Gaia said flicking her hair away from her face.

"Look Gaia I haven't the time to talk in circles so tell me what are you doing here and I assume you saw the earth child?"

"I did and why not call her Gwen or Guinevere? Give it a try."

Suddenly I changed into my human form, I cannot believe she used her power to change me but I stayed mute I wasn't going to play her games.

Gaia stood there staring at me as if I was some kind of fool.

"No, she is the earth child and that is what I will call her until the end."

"Kilgharrah, you are acting like I don't know you, and that is the sad part but that also makes you the best part. I can see why you're loyal to Arthur always looking out for him, you may have other's fooled but remember I know all and I see all and I know exactly what is going to happen."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, it's getting late and I don't really want my sister to come back and have her start barking at me so I will take my leave, so long." Why do all the women in my life feel the need to leave? I wasn't done speaking yet again... and look at me I am talking to myself.

I changed back and I flew away, I needed to think and being around here made my head hurt, Arthur didn't need me at the moment and I will gladly return when he needs me.

_**A/N: So there you have it a little insight on how the Vikings are and somewhat their motive, Bjorn is total scum. As for the Maan and Kilgharrah I wanted to make them gods as well, I did not want to go with Lord of the Dragons or Lady of the Wolves. If someone missed it yes Maan was naked she doesn't own any clothes and I got her and Kilgharrah relationship from William Shakespeare A Midsummer Nights Dream (Tatiana and Oberon.)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur

It has been a month since the attack on Aland happened.

He was becoming strong again, the only problem was he couldn't practice with the rest of the knights and I knew that he felt left out. Though every morning he would come and watch us, he still had a sad look on his face.

He still walked with a limp so that made it hard for him to use a sword properly; Merlin would ask him if he wanted to join him in making potions, which he would agree to.

Every so often, he would come to the training field, he would cheer for Hadden and give him advice but that was all he could do.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have Aland come down to the fields." I said to Merlin, Sefa, and Guinevere.

"That is the worst thing I've ever heard." Merlin said.

I don't see why, he was my son and I did not want to see him hurt I looked to Guinevere who just sat there not saying a word I wondered why.

"Arthur I agree with you, but we cannot forbid him it would hurt Aland."

"No, I think you're both wrong and I agree with Merlin he will be fine just give him a choice and let him decide." Sefa said.

"Decide, what? I only asked the two of you because he is important to you as well but it's me and Guinevere who has to deal with his looks and his sadness and anger and it's not fair what happened to him."

Guinevere put her hand on top of one of mine I looked at her and my anger melted she was crying.

Why did I snap at Sefa and Merlin? They are just trying to help; maybe it is me that's not taking what happened to Aland well.

I sighed and I removed my wife's hand, which was so warm against my cold one.

I wanted to be alone, Sefa and Merlin both left but Guinevere sat in her chair not saying a word.

I could feel a dark cloud that was forming around me and I wanted it to stop but I couldn't, damn.

I walked out of the room away from the castle I didn't want to be around anyone, I felt Guinevere trying to find me but I shook her off she didn't need to be apart of the darkness with me. Kilgharrah was waiting for me in the clearing, I climbed on to his back, and we flew off away from the sadness that was in my heart, away from my daughter and broken son, and mainly away from my love.

Guinevere

I stood by the window and I watched him leave, I wanted to go after him but he would not let me. If he had his demons, they were mine as well.

I cannot believe he left us, I wanted to scream to throw things but I didn't, I just watched from the window.

How was I going to explain this to the children? I didn't even know when Arthur would be back.

God, the nerve of him he acting like he is the only one that this is happening to, the attack happened to Aland not to him.

In the background, all I could hear was the sound of furniture cracking and finally breaking.  
When I turned to look at what I had done, the room was completely destroyed. I called for one of the servants to find me another room because I refused to stay in here.

"Ignore the mess; I do not want you or anyone else cleaning it up."

"Yes milady."

When I entered into my spare room my children were waiting for me, I put a smile on my face but Aishling wasn't buying it she knew the truth and that meant so did Aland.

"He left because of me didn't he Mamma?" Aland asked looking at the floor.

"No, he left because of himself, your father is fighting within himself because he feels as if he didn't protect you."

"Is it because I am heir to the throne?"

"Aland-"

"You know that's not true brother, Pappa loves us." Aishling said.

"Your sister is right he does love you more than anything, before you were here he would always talk to you while you were nesting inside of me he would tell you stories about dragons and about the battles he fought and won. Though it wasn't tradition in the North the day that you were born he presented you to the world, after I was done nursing you your father would take you and the two of you would have your walks. Aland it's not about the kingdom it's about a father who wasn't there to protect his son."

"And what about me Mamma?" Aishling asked, I know that she already knows about her birth but I told her the story anyway.

"You kept yourself a secret not wanting either of us to know that you were a girl. On the day that you were born, I had no midwife around, it was your father who helped bring you into the world you were born by the river banks-"

"I was born on the hottest day, by the river and all the animals came to greet me, I was your second best gift."

"I see the two of you have heard these stories too many times."

"We know we just like when you and father tell it to us." Aland said.

I looked towards my window again and then back at my children, I had no time to be sad I had to be strong for my family if Arthur couldn't deal with this, though it's inexcusable I understand. Because I know he loves us and I will not allow them to hate him.

"Mamma can we sleep in here tonight?" Aland asked.

I nodded.

I cuddled up to my children and I began to sing to a song to put them to sleep, hopefully sleep would take to me to tonight but I doubt it.

"Good morning milady." Cera said.

"Is it morning already? Is the king back?"

Cera looked confused of course, everyone knew about Arthur and my ways in the bedroom but for me not to know where he was, was odd.

"Forget I said anything."

"Your majesty." She called.

I tried to walk away from her to avoid her, she grabbed my arm. "Gwen enough, you don't have to lie to me I am your friend remember."

"I know but you can't help me, not now please help me dress, your service won't be needed today."

I walked outside trying to think about what I should do, go after him or allow him to dwell in his own self-pity, what to do what to do? I do know I want to ring his neck and then afterwards shower him with kisses, damn that man.

"Good day milady."

I looked up to see who was addressing me it was Lancelot.

"How do you do Sir Lancelot?"

"I am well and yourself?"

"Fine."

"Really, Guinevere?"

I didn't like him calling me Guinevere only Arthur and of course my mother calls me by my full name.

"Gwen, and yes I am fine, why do think I am not?"

"Because I can tell by the redness in your eyes that you have been crying."

"Yes I have been, times have been hard for me and my family and I-I."

Lancelot embraced me holding me so tight I started crying again probably ruining his tunic he felt warm when Arthur felt cold. Then he shocked me he kissed the top of my head and I pulled away from him.

"No Lancelot what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not, I loved you for so long Gwen ever since I was a child and I was a foolish child then but I swore I would make it up to you I didn't know you married Arthur and though he is my friend I cannot help that I love you."

I remember my mother's words about how everything would have been different if Lancelot showed me kindness; I walked up to him and placed my lips on his.

I closed my eyes at first, but I kept seeing flashes of Arthur, Merlin, and me as children then Arthur and I alone holding hands.

I felt nothing for Lancelot, he deepened our kiss but still I felt nothing, the only think I felt was regret he deserved love but not from me. I could only love Arthur he is my everything, I pulled away from him seeing him clearly as if a spell had been broken that was cast upon me.

"I am sorry Lancelot." I walked past him headed towards the stables to get Bertran ready.

"Gwen,milday." He called.

"No I have been a fool and I have been unfair to you I shouldn't have kissed you or allowed you to hug me, those affections are only for the man I love, and that's not you. It is as I said to someone who inquired about my feelings for you. "No matter what I wouldn't have gone through with marrying you because something would have been missing."

"And what? That I have to know."

"My heart." I said simply.

I gave Bertran my command and we rode off I didn't need to look back to see the hurt on Lancelot's face but he was not important to me right now, I would make another amend to him but now I have to be there for my husband.

"Merlin look after my children for me I am to knock some sense into the king." I said to him mentally.

"Good, and don't worry they'll be fine."

Merlin

The next day I watched Aland trying to hold a sword, nothing he tried was working.

"Gilly?"

"Yes milord?"

"I want you to find, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon, bring them here at once tell them to dress in the chain mill."

I hope this works.

"Aland."

"Uncle."

"This isn't working for you is?"

He looked down and I could hear him sniffling, my poor nephew.

"Let's try something alright and if it doesn't work then I want you to give up trying to be a knight."

"But, no it's in my blood my father and his before that were great warriors."

"I know that."

"No you don't, you only have half of our blood you know nothing."

He began to hit me with his good arm I couldn't feel it, but I knew he was trying to hurt someone wanting someone to feel his pain.

"You know nothing, YOU KNOW NOTHING."

"Aland enough." I said.

He looked so scared and I softened my brow, I wasn't angry at him I knew why he was acting this way.

"It's alright and no I am not a fighter, not in that way I use my skills as a sorcerer to help me, maybe that's the route you'll have to take it doesn't mean that you're not a Pendragon."

"I am sorry uncle please don't tell Mamma or Ada they well yell at me mainly Ada but she'll do it in Buluku."

"Yes, my daughter is quite the spitfire, do not worry I won't, ah here come the knights."

"What, no I don't want them to see me like this, so weak."

"You're not weak, those men are you father's most trusted knights, they would never try to hurt your feelings but I know they won't take it easy on you like how the others have been, and look Percival brought his son."

"Pappa may I join too?"

"Aland is that okay with you?"

Aland sighed. "Fine then."

I left the younglings to talk amongst themselves and I informed the knights what I wanted to try and do.

"Are we all agreed?"

"Yes but are you sure about this? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then at least when Arthur gets back he won't be disappointed."

"You three line up." Leon said since he was head knight guard he was Arthur's right hand on the battle field he never went to war or out patrolling without these men but mainly it was Leon and him.

"Percival you're with the Lady Ada, Gwaine you're with Hadden."

"Why can't I spare with my father?"

Hadden knew better than to speak to his superior that way.

"Since Hadden thinks I am being unfair then you get to run laps starting now."

"Way to go Hadden." Ada said.

"What I just asked a question."

"Since I am your father I would know all of your moves and I may even take it easy on you but Leon knows Gwaine wouldn't."

After their run it was time to spar, I just stood back and watched them my Ada was far too fast for Percival but she couldn't land a good hit on him because of his strength.

Hadden kept on being knocked to the ground but then he ended up getting the upper hand, as for Aland he was struggling.

"STOP everyone line up." Leon shouted.

"The problem is the sword, switch with Ada."

Aland handed Ada his sword the one that Arthur had made for him for his birthday.

"How does that feel?"

"Lighter." Aland said practicing with it getting a good feel of the weapon.

"Good, now try defense first and then we'll go for something else."

Now Aland didn't struggle so much it was nice to see him smile again, they spent the rest of the day practicing I had Gilly bring our lunch out to us. If only today I made my nephew happy then I know I did something right.

Guinevere

"No matter where you go Arthur Pendragon I will always find you."

_**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile but I am back and yes Guinevere has kissed Lancelot but she needed to get that out of her system next chapter is going to be drama with Arthur and Guinevere. **_


	21. Chapter 21

I saw the fire before I saw him, I was nervous I know he knows that I kissed Lancelot.

I don't even know why I did it really, I had no attraction to him I let Gaia cloud my thoughts.

"Arthur" His back was towards me I tried to walk over to him but my legs would not move."Arthur." I repeated.

"I heard you the first time, what is that you want? Besides to tell me you've been unfaithful to me."

My eyes widened I was stunned, no a kiss did not make me an adulterer, in his eyes I was.

My heart was breaking when my legs finally decided to move, I kneeled beside him Arthur looked pale I tried to touch him but he flinched away from me.

"I'm sorry, I swear to you it meant nothing, it was just a kiss I was upset because you left me."

"So this is my fault?"

"No Arthur." I got up this time it was me who turned away from him I clenched my fist and I took a deep breath. "You left because of what happened to our son, it wasn't right for you to leave making him feel ashamed."

"That's not true and you know."

"What I know is that you cannot deal with pain, you can't deal with unfortunate events instead you run away and I am left to deal with them, you tell me to grow up well how about you start acting like a king instead of a scared little boy."

"You don't understand Guinevere and you never will."

That was it, I had enough I let my angry loose.

"Here's what I know, I am so sick of hearing how 'Guinevere doesn't understand' that's your scapegoat that you use all the time, I love you Arthur. Like I said I am sorry for my kiss with Lancelot I needed to feel something different then your cold touch so I ran to him, and yes, I probably was played for a fool. It won't ever happen again, just like this will not happen again if something bad happens then you'll stay with me and we'll face it together because that's what Husbands and Wives do." I picked up my skirt and I walked out of the cave I heard Arthur calling my name both aloud and inside my head.

"Where the hell do think you're going? Get back here now!"

"No if you want to talk to then we can talk back at our Castle in Camelot."

I rode back on Bertran and entered into my burrowed chambers. I slammed my door and yelled at my servant to stay away and keep everyone else away too, but I quickly apologized to her.

A minute later Arthur came storming in and our battle began. I can't remember really what we said to each other but then I started to use my powers to throw objects at him but really I wasn't trying to hurt him.

"Nag that's all you ever do I can't ever get you shut up." Arthur yelled.

"Haha, the feeling is mutual. I have done everything for you, changed the way I dressed for you, stopped speaking in the language that I have been speaking long before I met you. Why? Because I did it for you and you have never given me anything in return you selfish bastard." I started ripping my dress apart just because I was angry.

Then he went on to say how I hog the cover by sleeping on top of him every night.

"Well fine I have no problem finding somewhere else to sleep. Ow." I had accidently put my hand in the glass that I broke.

"Guinevere are you alright?" Arthur asked sounding concerned.

"I cut my hand, oh fantastic I'm bleeding."

"Here let me see." I pulled my hand away but he just grabbed it back.

"Guinevere let me see."

"Don't worry I'll heal myself in a minute." Arthur shocked me when he began to clean my wound he wrapped my hand and then kissed it. He did that knowing that I would heal but he didn't like to see me hurt.

"There I think you'll live."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course I do, no matter how annoyed I get with you I would never what to see my pretty brown skin cut or bruised."

"Your skin?" I asked raising my eyebrow to him.

"Yes mine and now no man would dare touch you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have marked you as mine you cannot see it so don't try looking for it just know that men know. That's why Lancelot knew he didn't stand a chance though the son of bitch tried it any way."

I smiled; I loved this possessive look in Arthur's eye.

"Tell me something, though wife?"

"What is it?"

"Did he touch you besides just kissing you? Did he put his hands on you?"

I gulped he changed his tone and his eyes had flashed gold but then changed into dark passion.

"Yes he pulled me closer to him to deepen our kiss."

"I see, you know what you have to do now don't you."

I gasped and he hasn't even touched me yet, I begin untying my laces, my body was trembling.

"Look at you Guinevere I haven't even touched you yet and you're already trembling."

He laughs, once I was down to nothing Arthur circled around me as if he could see the handprints from Lancelot, I turned my head to look at him in the eye.

"Walk over to the bed." I did as I was told and stood in front of the bed I covered up my breasts with my arm.

"What now Arthur?"

"There is so much I want to do, one is to kill Lancelot, another is to have you walk around in our chambers with no clothes on until I say otherwise, and the other is to give you a good slap on your arse."

My eyes widened, I felt the warm feeling in between my center and I nibbled on my lips ad Arthur charged towards me.

He grabbed me by my arms and crashed his lips against mine.

He sat on the bed and laid me across his lap and his palm connected to my bum.

"Ah."

"Did you like his touch? His kiss?" He asked with another slap to my ass.

At first, I didn't answer.

One slap, two, three, and he asked me again. "Did you like his touch?"

"Mm No, only yours." After that he stopped spanking and rubbed and kissed my sore bum though it was sore it felt so good.

Arthur laid me down on the bed, and moved his hands all over my body. I closed my eyes and then he moved his hand to my center moving his fingers into my fold.

"Guinevere you're so wet already and I haven't even done anything yet." While his fingers worked below he lowered his head to my nipples and my breathing began to speed up.

"Oh." I said arching my back.

Arthur started to suck harder on my nipples biting on them harder, he did that on purpose just to add extra sensation.

"Oh,oh, yes Arthur."

"You like the way this feels Guinevere? I should just leave you like this panting, wanting me to do more to you?" He wouldn't I know Arthur he may be torturing me but I know it's just as hard for him.

"Why are you doing this Arthur, you should give us both what we want."

"And what's that my love?"

"Your cock inside of me." I said licking my lips.

He smirks at me still moving his fingers inside of me.

I cannot believe him, he is actually debating on whether or not we are going to make love well forget this I am taking control.

I clenched his hand, grabbed his wrist, and removed his fingers.

I climbed on top of him and placed his hands on my hips, still he had the smug look on his face.

I began to move up and down but it wasn't a fast movement it was slow, I never took my eyes off of him.

The way I was moving I was able to feel him deeper inside of me, I heard him suck in his breath, this time it was I who had a smirk.

"Yes, Guinevere."

"You want me to go faster?" I asked him He said nothing he just nodded his head.

I decided to be nice and pick up my pace."God Arthur, yes, yes, yes."

Arthur lifted up and sucked on my neck I wrapped my arms around him not knowing why he went to my neck but at this moment, I didn't care. When he bit my neck, I screamed with pleasure and Arthur filled me with his nectar.

"I love you so much Guinevere."

"I love you and only you."

_**A/N: One of my many favorite readers who know who are suggested that Arthur give Guinevere a spanking and I just couldn't resist her request. Chapter 22 well be up soon it is pretty sad but it's good. **_


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur

We both woke up to sound of banging at our door, someone was clearly looking to die it was much too early to be woken up.

I lifted myself up with my wife still attached to me and gently placed her back on the bed.

I put on my night pants and decided against putting a shirt o, I was determined to return to sleep.

Shuffling across the room still hearing the banging sound I was going to kill whoever it was at the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted, when I opened the door, I was greeted by my brother who clearly looked out of breath well good then his death will be easy.

"Arthur, really thinking of ways to kill your little brother is just wrong; anyways the prince requests the presence of you and the queen."

"First off you're my only brother, and second-"

"Oh Arthur lets go, Aland wants to see us." Guinevere said walking past me already dressed.

How long has she been up for probably from the beginning knowing her?

Merlin and Guinevere acted like two gossiping girls, well Guinevere was a girl.

Do that is fine for her to do it, but not Merlin.

"Ow." I said holding the back of my head I felt something like someone smack the spot that was now sore. I looked around and then I saw my wife glaring at me.

"Do keep up with up my heart; I don't want you to miss out on our gossip." Beside her Merlin was trying his best not to laugh.

When the doors opened for us Aland and Aishling were standing before us, they bowed their heads to Guinevere and I.

"Your majesties thank you for giving us your time I know it is quiet early." Aland said.

"Drop the formalities what is going on here Aland?"

He gulped, he was nervous, I noticed that Sefa and the others were all here too but no other council members so this was personal. and by the way Guinevere was staring at everyone she didn't know until now.

"Aland are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ja, Mamma." Aland said.

"What the hell is going on here someone had best start talking."

"Father I am here to tell you in front of our family. That I Aland Pendragon son of Arthur is… is relinquishing my title to thrown."

"Huh." I was dead silent I could hear people calling my name but I couldn't speak my son was giving up his crown why though?

"Arthur."

…..

"Arthur."

"Leave us." Everyone headed for door except Guinevere she wanted to stay behind.

"You as well Guinevere." She did not fight me she just touched my shoulder, I waited for the door to finally shut I looked at my son as if he were stranger.

"How could you do this? Is this to hurt me, to punish me Aland?"

He shook his head. "No father, it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me."

"Explain then, why are you giving up on your kingship?"

"Because this is what I need to do for myself and I cannot be king, it's not in me. Aishling well make a great queen or do think she'll fail because of her sex?"

"How dare you say that to me, I am your father and you will not to talk me like ever. I don't give a damn if Camelot has a king or queen that's not the point. The point is my son the heir to the thrown tells me that he doesn't want to be that any more you have to excuse me that I don't understand."

"I am sorry father, I did not mean to disrespect you or hurt you but I am leaving because war is coming and I must learn to be strong again for you, Aishling, mamma. So Uncle and Leon knows of druids that can help me."

"Druids, what are they going to do teach you magic, heal you?"

"No this as good as it gets, I'll never be able to use my arm properly or walk without a limp, but they are going to teach me many things."

"I can teach you and if you still don't want to be heir to the thrown fine, but let me help you."

Aland shook his head again giving me a sad look, his eyes filled with tears. "You can't Pappa you can do many great things but you can't help me not this time. It wasn't your fault about what happened to me in the woods. It's war and sometimes people die or get wounded but you didn't fail me so stop blaming yourself."

I didn't even notice when the doors opened again Guinevere put her arms around me I was clinging to her for dear life.

"Hush now my heart see what I see." Guinevere said.

My eyes flashed gold but then became blank, I saw in the vision our son but not a boy as a man he was happy standing beside Aishling while she was being crowned. He looked so happy and strong he wore the Pendragon coat of arms but it had tattoos on him along with druid markings.

It was peaceful. I gasped for air I wasn't used to seeing into the future like that.

"Go my son, and be safe write to us every day."

"Every day Father you cannot be serious."

"Your father is serious and so am I Aland." Guinevere raised her brow to him daring Aland to say otherwise.

"Fine I must pack now and take my leave, your majesties." Aland left Guinevere and me, she was still holding onto me threading her fingers through my hair, letting me cry in peace.

While we all waited outside for Aland to take his leave, I called to the dragons to watch out for my son until he made it to his destination.

Hadden was the first to say his goodbyes to his friend who he had grown up with as well his cousin, Aishling and him hugged for much longer than the others.

He bowed to the royal court and finally to Guinevere and me.

"Aland Ek is life vir jou my seun." Guinevere croaked through her tears.

"I love you Aland always." I said

" I Love you both, Pappa you see a boy before you next time you see me I'll be a man."

He called me Pappa twice today it made me feel warm inside.

I watched him ride away; the stable hand fixed his reins on his horse so Aland could ride comfortably.

Guinevere, myself, Merlin, Sefa, Ada Leon, Cera, Percival, Lark, Hadden, Gwaine, Morgana and Mordred, all stood watch even after he was gone.

I could hear the wolves, and the rain started Guinevere's tears. Though it was raining on us all we still didn't move.

_**A/N: Yes Aland is gone now but don't worry he'll return in a later chapter and I don't get Arthur wrong he loves his daughter just as much as his son but he also a man and who know how they can be about their sons. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hello, everyone long time no update so my beta has left the building I tried to wait for her but she ditch me. Whatever I am moving on, so this is un beta and probably all of my next chapter will be that way I hope it makes sense. Thank you to everyone who still reading my tale The Heart of the Earth. Alright onto the story. **_

Later on, that night Arthur and I took a bath together he went back and forth contemplating on whether he was truly alright with Aland decision. He was rubbing my back with a wet washcloth I sighed leaning against him.

"Arthur, you know you made the right choice."

"How do you know that?"

I turned around so I facing him I placed my hands on both sides of his face and I look him deep in the eye and said. "Because I know you're heart and it is good and you made the best choice for our son and I love even more then I already do."

I laid my head against his chest not caring about that fact that we were in the water and that it would soon get become all I cared about was making him feel better.

"Tomorrow we be a new day Guinevere."

"Yes it well be my heart."

Bjorn, Floki, Ase

We are ready to go now, what are we waiting?" Ase asked

I don't know why it was necessary to invite a shield maiden into our meeting she was just a women sure they had skills in fighting but to me they were only good for bearing me many sons and for fucking. Since she was Floki wife, he felt like she be involved as well.

"Floki and I both feel like its time, time to strike at the North I know we can win and you're supposed to be our leader but as of lately you haven't been acting like it." She said

I started to laugh at her and took a sip of my mead, and slammed my cup on the table.

"A woman telling me what I should do that is funny truly, too me Ase I do not care how skilled you are with a weapon you are no higher than my dogs which would make you my bitch as well as any other women, so know your place when you speak to me."

"Now wait a minute brother I do not care how you speak to your mystery woman from the woods but you well not speak to my wife like that." Floki said rising up to tower over me and stood up looking at him daring him to say anything about the woman I love.

"Enough this well get us nowhere we must stick together especially now you know this won't be an easy win." Ase said

She was right it would be much harder to take the North the king there is a fierce warrior but no matter every king always thought of himself that way even I think of myself as a mighty opponent but of course I've never been beaten so now it shouldn't be so different.

"We well attack in two days during the night when they won't see us coming, it well be a truly great night of bloodshed and I well take the North and make myself king, are you with me brother and sister."

"Yes." The both said in unison.

Guinevere

Arthur was right today was a new day he and Aishling was out training together not like his never trained her before but today was different.

"Aishling you not only well be the people's queen you well also be the king though you'll only wear one crown, they will look to you for guidance and answers you are like their mother, do you understand?"

"Yes pappa."

Today lesson was to make Aishling strong not just physical but mentally so he made her read every law that has ever been written in Camelot even the ones that has been outlaw. Know about every enemy to the throne, who our allies are. It was intense but she never showed any sign of wanting to quit. My role in all of this was to teach her about the Western lands she would also be their sovereign. When I married Arthur he inherited my lands but I still was there queen I was thankful that West wasn't taken by the Vikings I don't think they would be able to take the weather it was much too hot there.

"You must learn the difference in your fathers gods and mind because to my people you are a foreigner but your speak our language very well, but some may not like you because of your skin."

"Why what's wrong with my skin?" Aishling look down wondering if something was wrong she always been told she was beautiful.

"Nothing wrong with you darling; something wrong with your mother's people." Arthur said.

"Arthur hush, and your father is half right, in the West most of them are on the darker side with the exception of a few me others a brown skin where as your Tante is skin is like milk and that made her an outsider in the town." I didn't need to tell her among other things she'll learn that when she older.

"But I am lighter then you but darker then Tante so where do I fit in?"

"You are royal no one well dare speak out against you unless they won't their tongue's cut out." I said

Now thinking about it if they made my daughter feel unwanted they would be the price even from my grave I would make they pay for hurting her.

"Guinevere." Arthur called he was listening into my thoughts.

'Um, yes sorry none of that is important the important thing is Aishling you treat everyone with respect no matter their class. Because they well be forever loyal to you and be thankful that you are their queen. Take Pappa and me when you see us talking to the people of the lower towns how do we talk?"

"Like if there our equals you even check on Mary and her new baby."

"Yes and you know why?"

"I think so even they aren't nobles doesn't make them any different. Pappa made Percival and Gwaine knights and they aren't from noble families."

"Thank the gods for that Leon is the only exception for that not stuck up snobs." Arthur said.

"Now tomorrow you'll be with Morgana, Merlin and Sefa they be giving you a lesson in sorcery." I said

Arthur had another task for her it what he had to and Merlin and every Pendragon before them. I have never seen the room before but it looked frightening she was only seven Arthur was twelve and for some reason he felt like now she was ready. Sefa and I wore a native clothing Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur wore their coat of arms. Arthur had Percival, Leon, and their families attend but no others were allowed.

Morgana held a dagger in one of her hands and held out the other one for Aishling to take this reminded out what we do in our land. Once Aishling index finger dripped with blood Arthur guided her to the fire the flames grew wild and the room was suddenly really hot. She was to find out if she was a child of the flames as Arthur was or was she to be like Merlin and be a part of the earth and then Morgana was wind her animal was ravens or any other bird but mostly ravens or crows.

However, Aishling would be neither I knew before any of them did she would command them all. As a gift she was blessed with a dragon's egg and the egg cracked in front of us Aishling held still until the baby dragon emerged.

Aithusa.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur

My daughter treated her dragon more like a friend then her pet she would take Aithusa everywhere she would go. I didn't truly understand what happen that day the only information Kilgharrah would tell me was she was meant to be this way and that we would see great thing from the princess. Even Guinevere said the same thing why must everyone speak in riddles or be so cryptic where I cannot figure them out.

I decided today I would take a walk with Morgana and Merlin I haven't really had the chance to spend any time with them.

"Well it's about time you showed your ugly mug you're late. " Merlin said

"A king is never late brother we come when we can."

"Ha, whatever you say." Morgana said rolling her eyes.

She was doing much better then she was before her and Gwaine have been working on her healing process, which means something much different, but I told her I didn't need to know.

"Where is Gwen I thought she would join us."

"No she told me to go alone something about her having a headache."

"Gwen has a headache strange." Merlin said

"Yes I thought so too, but come on lets have fun today it's so nice out no council meetings to attend, I am having Aishling attend some of them."

"You mean to tell me that you're having a seven year old attending meetings?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"Now before you start she wanted to do it and Guinevere and I both think it would good for her."

Merlin then changed the subject because he knew that Morgana and I would start to argue. "Here are the rules we head past the stables to the lower town then to the woods whoever makes it to the river banks first wins you may choose any route you wish to take but no cheating that means no using magic of any kind."

Once we all had chosen out our paths, it was time to being our challenge.

"Ready, Set, GO"

It was one of the best days I've had.

Guinevere

"Gaia the next time you want to talk to me send word in advice what am I doing out here in anyway?"

"Daughter we must work on her you greet me really it's appalling."

I was about to say something to her until Maan approached us.

"I bring news from the west some of the village have been taken."

By the Vikings how could that have happen?

"Dammit why am I being told about this now? I could have helped, did something?" I said

"No daughter you are needed here."

I can smell the blood in the air so they are making their way here now.

"How long do I have?"

"Only today tomorrow night they well be here." Gaia said

I see so they were planning to attack in the night and I already know I have to let it happen I don't like this I promise Arthur I wouldn't keep secrets from him but I was being forced to not to tell him.

"I have to tell him you must let me mother at least I can save of the people."

"Daughter I know this hard for you but you cannot please trust me." Gaia said

"Trust you why should she you're been playing games with her life since you gave birth to her. " Maan said

"Really she wolf why don't you go away and go play fetch."

"Bitch I well fetch something alright your head."

"Stop right now this isn't about either one of you I am asking you for your help and you two are fighting I swear-"

I couldn't speak anymore my head began to hurt like hell I could barely see anymore what was happen to me I could see flashes of him the man with no eyes he was trying to harm me he could see me.

"Guinevere." Maan shouted

I started screaming I couldn't take it I tried to fight back and that was the only thing saving me and the I felt the bite I hit the ground and I saw a snake but it wasn't one of Merlin's this one was bad my mother grab the snake and killed it but more was coming.

"Hold on my daughter help well come."

I started foaming out of my mouth and gargled I wanted her to stay with me. "Mother please laat my nie."

"I have to leave my daughter, Maan well protect you."

What did she mean by that I am scared and I couldn't move my body anymore. Suddenly the man with no eyes appeared before me Maan was growling at him to keep him away for me but she couldn't fight him because really he wasn't there.

"You are more beautiful than I thought you would be and you well be mine."

His cold hand touch my cheek while his other one was moving all around my body he turned me face and licked the foam that was coming from my mouth.

"_Arthur."_ I called

Arthur

"This is nice reminds me of when we were children." Morgana said

"Yes Arthur always seems to win all though." Merlin said

"I may win but I always share my prize with the both of you."

I could hear the howling of the wolves but I ignored them they probably were just hunting or something.

"PAPPA, PAPPA." Aishling was yelling for me.

I stood up, as did Merlin and Morgana.

"Aishling calm down what's the rush?"

"What have you been doing? Haven't you been listening?" She said

"Listening to what?"

Aishling was speaking frantically. "None of you have been paying attention look around you don't you feel something off, Pappa, she hurting he trying to hurt Mamma."

That is all I needed to hear that someone bastard was trying to hurt my wife I finally did look around something was defiantly wrong.

"_Arthur."_ That was Guinevere voice, and wherever she was, I had to go to here.

"Arthur wait for us." Merlin said but I had no time to wait I can't believe this was happening how did I not know Guinevere and I are connected I should have known she was in pain but I still can't feel anything while I was running to her I started to panic this wasn't good. Hold on Guinevere I am coming.

I called to Kilgharrah. _"Search for my wife, find her." _

"Arthur she in the darkling woods you closer to her but someone is her holding her.

"Well get rid of it."

When I finally reached Guinevere a dim shadow was over her, I pulled out my sword, what good would that do how I can kill a shade. It was not until a looked up and saw the ball of fire hitting the shadow that I truly saw its face. It had no eyes and I vowed that I would never forget that face.

"Guinevere." I said

She had no life in her eyes but she was still breathing.

I picked her up and cradled her to my chest I started to cry how did this happen. When I made my way out of the forest with Guinevere Merlin and Morgana was there along with my knights and my daughter.

"Mamma." Aishling said she too was crying.

"Keep her away; she doesn't need to see this."

Merlin held Aishling by her shoulders because she was trying to follow me I was walking back to the castle but I was in daze I couldn't think.

I went straight to our chambers and sat on our bed I was trying to heal her but it wasn't working.

"Come on love take as much as you I can take it please, please, my love."

I didn't even hear when my door open Sefa ran over to where we were and starting to shout at me, asking me what happen to her sister and why wasn't I answer her.

"Arthur, let me help Guinevere." Morgana said

"I cannot help why isn't working like it has in the past?"

"Because this is dark magic and you can't do anything for her but listen her heart still beats strong let me help her like she has done for me."

"I can't Morgana I can't leave her she can't sleep unless I am her with her."

"I know."

"You don't know we are bonded Guinevere and I but I didn't feel her pain I shouldn't have left her I swore I would never leave her side and where was I playing with you and Merlin."

"Arthur this wasn't your fault and I understand that you're hurting but you don't have to say hurtful words to me."

Morgana was right I didn't mean what I said Merlin finally came towards me looking at me with a such pleading eyes.

"It was the man there his eyes were sewn shut and when I see him I well kill him."

I said it to both of them but really, I was speaking to the gods that I would spill every one of those Viking's blood and I well dance on the graves with my Guinevere by my side.

Merlin and Morgana

"Merlin he did this to her on purpose." Morgana

Who?"

"The Seior same one who made sure I couldn't use my magic and that is how those son of bitches raped me."

"But could he do it Gwen she different."

"I know but you see Merlin this was done purposely to make sure she could do nothing, I had a dream last Camelot was under attack and who can protect Camelot besides Arthur or you."

"Gwen, damn so that means."

"It means that you both cannot say anything about this to Arthur."

They both bowed at the presence of Gaia.

"Forgive me goddess but why not I mean I don't think Arthur should be left out." Merlin said

"Merlin we shouldn't question the goddess." Morgana said.

"See Merlin this is why you're my favorite and Morgana is right you shouldn't question me I have my reason for now let my daughter rest."

Gaia walks over to Gwen and kissed her forehead and then then left, Merlin and Morgana were left in the room with just Gwen who was sleeping soundly she looked healthy again as if nothing happen to her.

"We both have to agree not to tell Arthur." Morgana said looked at Merlin dead in his eye waiting for him to promise her.

"Fine but did you hear what Gaia said about Gwen being her daughter."

"Merlin she probably was just saying that because Gwen probably worships her in her temples, Gaia is well known goddess."

"Yeah maybe you're right."

Merlin was still unsure but deiced he would keep that to himself.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was dark and I found it sicken that the Seior licked Guinevere face gross once again this is me editing my work by myself so I hope it made sense. Thank you again for sticking with me.**_


	25. Chapter 25

That night I laid next to my wife she still didn't wake up but I know she still healing. I didn't understand what happened but maybe she would tell me once she wakes up. That day would never come as soon as I tried to close my eyes that when the bells started to ring.

I walked out my door not before I kissed Guinevere on her forehead I told I loved her and I would be back soon. I grab my sword rushed out of the door. If I had known that would be the last night I would be in my castle around my love I would have found a way to take her with me.

Because that was the night, Camelot fell under attack.

Guinevere

I was still paralyzed I knew that Arthur was beside me at one minute and then he was gone, we were still connected I could still hear his thoughts. I already that tonight would be when they came to take our kingdom I wanted to fight but I couldn't move this was because of my mother Gaia wanted it this way. No superficial magic could harm me but his did, "it was because of you wasn't it mother, you knew I would do everything in my power to protect Arthur, my family."

Damnit I wish I could at least try and help I could hear Arthur shouting telling everyone to fall back that must mean we are losing he must be outnumbered and Arthur was refusing to leave me.

"No I am not leaving take Aishling and head to the forest but I refuse to leave Guinevere." Arthur said

"Arthur you have to leave you are still the king trust me Guinevere well be fine I promise." Merlin said

"No, Arthur if you can hear please listen to Merlin I do not fear them I well be I fine I promise but you must go and protect our daughter."

He still wasn't moving not until one the Vikings came out him he sliced Arthur on his side and Arthur stumbled back it was Merlin you used his magic to wound the savage and use his skill to transport Arthur and Aishling out. Everyone that I cared about was gone except for one Sefa.

That is when my eyes open, what I saw sadden me the city was burning there was dead bodies at every turn I had to get to my sister before they killed her or worse. I had to move quickly I could not be discovered now I stopped by a window and saw one of Morgana birds good it could send her message.

"Tell you mistress that my sister is still in the castle I will try to get us both out we'll met at the safe point, go now. I said

I remember Arthur telling about the secret passages way all throughout the walls and some of the rooms I went through them I could hear them talking in the native tongue, bastards. I need to find Sefa she must've of been captured and knocked unconscious because every time I try to make a connection with her I keep coming up with nothing I hope she not, no she cannot be dead they would all pay if something happen to her.

Finally, when I reached my destination as I suspected she was knocked out she had some blood on her skull I was angry but I that would have to wait because I had to go before.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." One of the Vikings said

When he grabbed me, Sefa woke up and she tried to fight him but he was too much for her, Sefa could fight with the best of them but he was much too big and he slapped her to the ground.

"Suster, you son of bitch how dare you put your hands on her." I said I used my powers to snap his neck I picked up Sefa and when headed towards the secret passage way again, Sefa was moving slow because she was still dizzy.

"Come suster you have to move a little faster okay well be with the others soon."

"Mmm, Gwen you should leave me I'll slow you down."

"Never, you hear me, I love you and you are my sister and I won't ever leave you behind."

"How can we get out they are everywhere, I was supposed to be behind Merlin but I couldn't leave you I thought I had time but I guess I didn't."

I checked to make sure it was clear and picked up my sister I had to think of a way to distract them regardless of what happens to me I had to make sure she was safe. I made it close to the stable I could feel that vile man approaching us. I called to Bertran to take Sefa and go.

Now I was all alone with them captured again.

Bjorn

It was not as easy I wanted it to be many of us were injured including myself and my brother but some on our side were dead but that is what happens in battle. One of my warriors brought in a dark skin beauty.

"And who is this?"

"Don't you know Bjorn she the queen." The Seior replied

She was a real beauty indeed my cock twitch something that I have not felt since that day. Maybe I would have chance to have her and then I well break her right in front of her husband. She glaring at like if she truly hates me I smiled at her.

"What is your name?"

"Gwen."

"Such a special name Gwen my name is Bjorn."

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but that would a lie."

One of the shield maiden walked up to Gwen and yank her by her hair kicked her so her buckled. She sucked in her breath but stayed on the ground I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Is this your room?"

"No mine is the on the other side it's the one I share with my husband the king."

"He is nothing I rule these lands now so you my dear had better get use to it, I will send someone in to help you clean yourself and then you and I will have supper together."

She smirked at me and then said. "Yes my lord."

"Good you're learning don't worry about Amma she well be punished for putting her hands on you."

Gwen just nodded and I left her alone before I left I told you don't try to plan anything or else.

Arthur

I had to recall about what happen in Camelot how could we've have come under attack like that no worrying signs nothing. I was blindsided and it bothered me I looked around my camp notching how everyone was silent but at least they had their spouse. All except Merlin and I but I know Guinevere she would be fine I rubbed my daughter's sleeping head and walked back over to the others to discuss a plan .

"Alright does anyone have any ideas?" I asked

"I say we take back the castle by force." Gwaine said

I did like his plan but I knew the others would not they would want to get to know the enemy and such I just wanted my kingdom back my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of horse hoofs. could it be?"

"Sefa." Merlin said

Sefa looked like she was injured she almost fell from Guinevere's horse but where was she maybe she fell behind and would be approaching any second now.

"Merlin I thought I would never see again it was Gwen who made sure Bertran brought me here to you."

Wait what did she mean Gwen made sure she supposed to be behind Sefa.

"I hate to ruin you twos reunion but where is Guinevere?"

Sefa give me no answer her eyes started to shine with tears.

"Where is she?" I yelled this time and it made Sefa jumped back.

"She told me to go another one of those savages were coming after us it's like they knew we would be there I didn't want to leave bu-but I had no choice I am sorry your majesty." She said and then turns to Merlin to cry on his shoulder.

I barley heard anything Guinevere wasn't here and that was problem why didn't she use her magic I know she could kill them all but she not something is off here and there are only two people who would know the truth Merlin and Morgana, though I could ask Kilgharrah but I know I would nothing from him. My daughter may know but I could not ask her because that would make her worry about her mother and I would never yell at her like I am about to do to her Aunt and Uncle.

They both stared at me I could her Merlin gulp good he should be afraid now, I walked away heading towards the riverbank knowing that they would follow me.

"Well?" Is all I said and I stood there listening to them both tell me that how they had no choice and how everything well work itself out and other nonsense.

"SHUT UP." They were rambling far too much for me I just looked at Merlin and Morgana like if they were strangers they knew this whole time and could have said something to me but none of them did including my own wife this was just great.

"Arthur you must know that I never wanted to lie to you none of us did we were told not to and that is all we know." Merlin said

"What is more important right now is getting our lands back and rescuing the earth child." Morgana chimed in.

The earth child one of names but one thing I do know is that Guinevere can take care of herself for now.

"We better get some rest we have to keep moving were still not safe."

"Arthur why aren't you concern about Guinevere?" Merlin asked

That was easy question to answer. "Because Merlin I can hear her thoughts and you know how it is keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If Guinevere was to strike now then what good would that be to any of us, she can handle her own but she still fragile she'll need our help and I cannot waste my time thinking about how you all lied to me. I am worried about her though because if she is pushed to far you know what happens next."

I could not speak of the words but I was thinking of them this was already foretold that I would have to kill my love to save the world so as long as she was calm then I would have to do anything of the sort.

"_Please my love be safe, be well."_ I said and I closed my eyes dreaming of Guinevere face.

_**A/N: Alright something has been bugging and you all to help me. There is a fan fiction story out there about Guinevere giving up her blonde hair and her beauty to be abuse and such Vivian is her sister and Merlin and she are best friends, Arthur and the knights are immortal and Arthur works for some goddess and two of their children are immortal. Gwen remembers her past life but she just think they are dreams. I forget the rest but hopeful that helps it has been on my mind for some reason. Also for those who don't think Arthur isn't going bat shit crazy over the fact that his wife been captured by the enemy well don't let his calmness fool you. **_


	26. Chapter 26

Guinevere

They dressed me in my old gowns that I use to wear I am guessing that Lord Bjorn prefers to see more skin. Listen in to everything they were saying they were all foolish and I could not wait until Arthur returned to take back the land I know he could do it. I could feel his anger I know how he must have felt to be lied to by Merlin and Morgana but mostly me, if I could take it all back I would.

I walked down my halls lost in my thought that I didn't even realize that I made it to the dinner hall. Arthur and I never used this room it was pointless if it was just the two the us especially if we wanted to make love afterwards he always felt like it was too long of distance to our chambers not like that's ever stop us. I remember during on our many banquets we got away to have some much needed alone time, though it was my fault I was teasing him under the table.

"You seem far way and your face look flushed May I asked what you are thinking of?"

"Hmm, what, sorry."

Bjorn just smirked at me he snapped his fingers and out came the servant with our meal, well why don't you just help yourself to our pantry, I said to myself rolling my eyes.

"Your food is it's no good I don't like the taste but your wine is superb."

"That must be a big word for you I wouldn't expect you to even know what it means."

"Haha, Gwen I do like you, you have this feistiness about you but." He paused from what he was saying and he slapped me across my face busting my lip open I could feel the blood on the side on my lip and I coward by the corner. "But you will learn to your place or I well kill you and send your head to husband the king just like you did my wife."

My eyes widen yes he was Eda husband I started to laugh at him and picked myself up these people sure do like to hit.

"Your wife Eda she was one of my maids until she made a grave mistake by trying to make it look like she slept with my husbands, she should have known that was a big no, no. So I slit her throat and as I watched the blood spill from her neck all I could think-" He slap me again this time I hit my head against the wall.

"Let me finish my lord." I said spitting the blood out of my mouth.

"All I could think about was how my husband the king would do the same thing to you especially now once he founds out you put your filthy fucking Viking hands on me he will kill kingdom or not I am more important. He may take too long." I walked away from him towards the door before I left I turn back to him and said.

"The next time you put your hands on me you want have to worry about my husband Arthur Pendragon you'll have me to deal with. To you I am just a women nothing more than a pet to fuck and beat, but once a bitch gets beaten too many times she bites back."

I left to my room and barricaded myself in using my magic I curled myself in middle of my bed holding one of Arthur shirts and I started crying I missed him I needed him here with me. I never in my life had I been hit before not even by father who was horrible to Sefa but he never lifted a finger to strike me. Arthur said he would rather fall on his own sword then to hurt his beautiful brown skin even during our coupling he would not hurt me and now look I would have bruises, all because I taunted him.

I know Arthur cannot not come to me now I want him I want to be in his arm again.

Arthur

The rain started to fall that could only mean one thing Guinevere was crying.

"Hey." Merlin said

"Hey."

"You still angry with us?"

"No I have other things on my mind."

"Like, what maybe I can be of some help?"

"Don't think so." Merlin looked down thinking that I don't want him around me so might as well tell him the truth.

"Guinevere was hit twice by that Norseman I could feel it happen but I am here and I have to wait for the opportunity to get my kingdom back."

"I am sorry Arthur but it's like you said Gwen can handle herself."

"Merlin you should know me better then believe that my wife is in pain and there nothing I can do about it why doesn't she use her powers?"

"Because they told her not too, you see she different from us this is our fight Arthur we as humans have to fight for ourselves."

"Guinevere is human as far I am concern I understand she some diem god or something but she still feels and I cannot stand by and allow them to beat her down and you know as well I do its going to get much worse for her and I can't-"

We both turned when we heard Aishling screaming. I saw her kicking and screaming Morgana was trying to calm her but it wasn't working not until she saw me did she stop her tantrum.

"Sweetheart what is wrong?"

Aishling sniffled. "I saw Mamma why did her hurt her Pappa. Now it is raining. She wasn't really asking a question Aishling was smart she knew what rain this type of rain means and that made her start to cry again.

"Mamma, Ek wil haar nou." She kept on repeating in both English and Buluku I tried to rock her back to sleep but nothing wasn't working I could lie and say everything was okay Morgana took Aishling out of my arms, Lark Cera, and Sefa followed behind her.

I was so enraged that by body felt like it was on fire I was lost and I didn't know what to so I started throwing burning anything and everything that got in my way and no not even Merlin tried to stop me.

Guinevere

I made the rain stop when I heard my daughter's cries Arthur was also upset too I looked out of my window seeing more Vikings. I went back to my bed and sat down clasping my hands together.

"Mother you always requested an audience with me well now I want one from you."

"Daughter you don't seem pleased to see even after you called me."

"Why should I be this all your fault and you know it having The Seior infected me with poison really Gaia and you knew it wouldn't work so you added extra flare so I would paralyze and that means I would not be able to help Arthur and others. I have done everything you, the dragon and Maan have asked of me, and I even now come to accept my death to save the lands, now it is your turn to give back."

"Yes Guinevere it was my doing and though you may not believe it hurt me to see you go through that and when he licked your face and give me chill and looked at you now do not worry Bjorn well pay for those hits.

I raised my brow not knowing what she meant by that.

"I need to forge a sword that would have even the gods terrible."

"For you?"

"No Mother for my heart he won't be able to win this war without it, I am asking you to forge the greatest weapon that ever lived."

She walked over to me, kissed my forehead, smiled at me, and disappeared. Gaia returned as quickly as she left.

"This sword was made from the most humble blacksmith his heart is pure the power that you feel is from the great dragons fire to make it complete. Only Arthur and Arthur alone can wield this sword because he like the blacksmith has a good heart. Present this weapon to your husband in good faith my daughter."

I was afraid to touch the sword thinking that I wasn't worthy enough to touch such a fine tool as soon as my hands wrapped around I felt strong this was indeed a marvelous sword.


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur

Sleep was impossible I would try but then I would wake and stay that why no matter what I did. I needed a moment to myself now that my daughter slept with me it was twice as hard because I she would wake up and look to me for comfort. I looked up at the moon thinking about Guinevere about her smell, her smile everything about her, I also was worried about my people who didn't get out they were probably turn into slaves by now maybe they were even tortured it was all starting to drive me mad.

I felt something caress I turned to see it was but no one was there maybe it was just my imaged.

"I didn't know you thought about me that much."

Now I know I am imaging things.

"Guinevere?" I called

I could hear her giggling and I got up and followed her laughter I did not know if this was a trap, I should call Merlin but something is telling me to go, when I reached the clearing there she was as clear as day but she was standing on water. The water was stop moving as she walked it started to move slowly why didn't I know she could walk on water, as she approached closer to me she had smile on her face but I could see she still had some bruising on her face.

Her hands reached for my face and her lips touched mines it was soft but still it was, filled with so much passion.

"Don't think about anything else just think about the two of us being together." She said

"Guinevere are you really here? Or is this another dream please tell me this is real?"

"What do think? It's not every day you see your wife walk on water, but yes this is real for now."

I had no clue what the hell she meant by that? I would ask her later but now I needed her.

"You can have whatever you want my heart." Guinevere kissed me again on my lips and then on my neck she nibbles on it.

I pull her down with me to the ground reaching her lips again I needed to taste her sweetness. I rip her dress at the seams releasing her breast I latched onto her dark nipples making her moan my name I loved that sound I needed to hear it again so once I reached her wet center she said my name again through clenched teeth, she tugged my hair wanting me to go deeper into her center.

"Yes, Arthur."

"Shhh my love you have to quite before someone hears us."

"God, Arthur don't stop."

Geez I was just saying. I went back to what I was doing making her cum I drank her delicious juices and I kissed her one last time on her nub.

"Arthur please I want you now."

"My tongue had to have some of your honey, but now my cock is aching to be inside of you."

"Then put us both out of this misery and fuck me."

No one would ever believe that my darling little wife would have such a filthy mouth on her but she does especially when we were making love it at first surprised me but now I was used to it.

I enter her slowly and I knew it would make her even more hungry for me, I sucked in my breath she was tight but my manhood was made for as she was made for me. I opened my eyes to look at her face, she looked so beautiful, and the moons light added more to her beauty. Ours tongues intertwined she could taste herself; she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Harder, faster, deeper." She clawed my back with her nails, I moaned her name and I prayed again that this was really or else this is one hell of dream if anyone of them woke me up I would kill them even if it's my own brother.

"Oh,Guinevere."

"Arthur, Arthur, yes."

I flipped us having her straddling me, she wasted no time her movement was fast, then she did the move that would drive me mad she lifted herself off of me the lower herself on manhood again and swirled her hips she did it again this time going a little slower and I almost ended right there.

"Guin-" I couldn't even finished her name my eyes rolled back but my hands knew what to do one reached for her breast to pinch her nipple while my other hand reached for her button I rubbed my thumb around so we could finish together.

"Arthur I love you." She screamed we give up being quite a long time ago.

"I love you." I said back to her I lifted up Guinevere wrapped her arms me and I kissed her again she moaned inside of my mouth her eyes open to look at mines. Our bodies trembling I wipe some of tears away from her face and Guinevere did the same to mines I didn't even know I was crying to.

We stayed in each out arms I was twirling her curly hair around my fingers she rubbed my forearm, it was total bliss,

"I don't have much time there was a reason why I came to you I guess I got a little detracted." Guinevere said

"What do you mean you escape we are together. Why does it sound like you're going back to Camelot?"

"Because I am I have to."

"No, you're staying right here with me and Aishling she been crying every night."

Guinevere

It was hard for me to hear Arthur telling that Aishling was sad that I wasn't with her but I couldn't be not right I had to give Arthur the sword, he needed to understand that I cannot stay.

"Aishling has you so I know she is in good hands."

"Guinevere listen to yourself you sound like you don't care about any of us and why did you come here if all you going to do is leave again."

"Because I can only do so much and the little help I can give I have to do so but quickly, so I cannot stay I have to stay back and look after the land and its people."

He got up not even worry about putting on clothes it was somewhat distracting but I needed to focus, and I big part of me felt like he was doing this on purpose.

"You don't understand my role in all of this but I am, never mind that right now."

I clapped both of my hands together and the sky began to roar with thunder and lighting, I looked up and I saw the sword I grabbed a hold of it. I bowed to my husband, my king and presented the sword to him.

"What is this?"

"It is a weapon that can cut down anything with a black heart this sword was forge from Kilgharrah fire only the who is worthy who has a pure heart can wield this and it has chosen you, know man or god has ever seen a weapon like this."

Arthur

At first, I didn't take the sword from Guinevere who was still bowing to me but it was as if it was a part of me like if my arm was missing another piece I took it out of hands and swooshed around slicing the air I felt different but in a good way. I turned back to Guinevere and she was smiling at me.

"This is Excalibur, this is your steel."

"Mines?"

"Yes, you have to definite them and they have dark magic on their side but with this sword you are untouchable your enemies will tremble when they face you. Bjorn attacked you like a coward; show him the King of the North cowards to no man."

"Keep our people safe I well return."

I understood now what needed to happen Camelot would have to wait a little longer for me but now I well conquer the South, East, and West from the Vikings and return back the people. They have spilt much innocence blood well now it is their turn.

"When I kill those bastards ever head I collect will be for you I will cut out their hearts and feed them to my dragons and your wolves, my love."

"My heart I well accept your tokens most graciously."

I kissed her she pulled away too quickly for me but I knew our time was up.

"I love you Arthur so much, oh another Maan well arrive soon to take Aishling and children along with Lark, Cera and the other women, to Aland and Druid's."

I nodded.

"I love you too Guinevere, and don't allow the bastard to put his hands on you again or else I'll come where ever I am and break his fucking neck."

"I am sure you well, don't worry, I don't fear any of them not even the Seior."

I kissed her lips again, I know I had to let her go but this was hard so she let go for me and disappeared in my arms.

I walked back to camp Maan was waiting for me just like Guinevere said she would, I greeted her hello and patted the top of her head. Clearing my throat, I shouted for everyone to wake up.

"What the big deal, Arthur?" Gwaine asked

"My friends strap up its time to go to war."

"Where are we heading?" Leon asked

"First place the Vikings took the East and then work our way down until we make it to the North, I am not going to lie what we are about to is dangerous some of us won't make it back to the people that we or home but I have to try. I understand if none of you doesn't want to come and fight alongside me, I will not hold it against any of those who choose to leave, Maan will be taking the women and children to a safe place. So who is with me?"

"I will." Morgana and Merlin said.

"My suster would want me by your side so brother I too will fight along with you." Sefa said I nodded to her.

"Will lads you do know how much I love a good fight and what kind of man I would be if I have the woman I love fighting without me, so I suppose I should tag along." Gwaine said.

"You are our king and most of all, my friend I will stand by your side like I've always have." Leon said

"Arthur I will go with." Percival said giving his wife a smile.

Lancelot too said he would fight alongside Morgana he didn't even make eye contact with me. Mordred also was coming though Morgana tried to stop him.

"Let the boy come he needs to be a man." Gwaine chimed.

This was working out will I had a good size army, now it was time to part from my daughter.

"NO Pappa I am not leaving I can wield sword better then have of your knights I am not leaving Aithusa will protect me."

"I want to go to if Hadden and Mordred can fight will so can I." Ada was speaking to Merlin and Sefa who was telling her she had to go with others.

"I know you both are brave but you cannot come, Aishling you are heir to throne they will look to you if I fall."

"I understand that and that's why I need to fight I am your daughter and my mother is the earth child, I am not afraid of anything."

Just a couple a days ago she was crying about how much she missed her mother and now her she stood in front of me like a little queen, she had such determination in her eyes.

"Fine then but no crying or else I'll have you sent to along with the others."

"Agreed." She spat on her hand holding it out to me, I did the same with my hand and we shook on it.

So now my army had two more people I looked around at their faces I pray this was a good idea. We mounted our horses gathering all of our weapons I kept Excalibur closed to my side and rode off into the night heading towards the Eastern lands.

"_Be safe my heart."_ I heard Guinevere say.

_**A/N: I had to add my naughty in this chapter before the fighting begins, also just to remind everyone this me editing my own work. **_


	28. Chapter 28

"Ah, I do love the smell blood in the morning." Gwaine said

I watch him but the last head on a spike and as promise; I fed their hearts to the wolves and dragons. I felt nothing for them; they all got what they deserved. Taking the East was easier than I thought it would be. The Vikings took over in a day I took it back in less than hour I kept on holding on to the fact that I had to keep going I could not get too cocky or else I would fail, I would not lose to them.

"Arthur we checked through the town." Morgana said

"And?"

"You better come and take a look at this."

I followed behind Merlin and Morgana the others followed as well I stopped dead in my tracks. There was stains of old blood, there were some survivors most were women and elderly but the young men that they did leave alive looked beaten.

"Sefa, I want you Aishling, Ada too take care of the women, children and the elder well need bandages and some healing herbs to help with their wounds, the rest of you help me with the man."

I stop Merlin and Morgana while the others went on ahead.

"Those who look able enough question them to found out other useful and then give them a weapon I am sure they well wants their revenge."

Long after we questioned the town's people, I told everyone that we would help rebuild the city what I didn't expect was how the reacted towards all of me they all bowed to me calling me their savior.

"My lord we will fight to the gates of hell with you." They all shouted even the women and children

Though I was king, I was not their king.

"Arthur, this Tristan he would like to speak with you."

"My lord." Tristan said lowering his head to me.

"No need for that what would like to speak about?"

"My lord I mean Arthur, I understand that you don't want to sovereign but I beg of you please we have no one."

"What happen to your King if you don't mind me asking?"

"No my lord, our king ran like a coward not so long after he was killed, so you see the people of East need someone who is brave we need you your majesty." He went on to tell us how their old king could have saved his wife but he didn't he left her to defend the land and in the end, she die but at least she lost her life over being honorable. In addition, she was the one who told the people to hide themselves until it safe.

"Queen Isolde was a brave and kind woman very beautiful." He looked sad when he spoke of her tears ran down his face I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was in love with her.

"The only thing I have left is our daughter Vivian that is the only reason why I am still alive I fought beside her until she died in my arms. Then I took our daughter hide her in my home, and as you know since she was the wife of our King Mark, we had to keep our love a secret. When she had Vivian, she had one of her most trusted maids give her to me, the midwife told King Mark that the child died. I been raising her alone Isolde would only come two nights a month to see to Vivian."

I listen to Tristan words and I made my decision then I walk out towards the square and I spoke from the heart I will be the king but it will Tristan to be lord of East since my home was in Camelot with Guinevere.

_**A/N: Short chapter I know but the next chapter will cover a lot. **_


	29. Chapter 29

My gods how much more can I take not only did that barbaric Bjorn felt the need to sit in my husband's chair he made me sit next to him. I watch all of our maids being overly friendly with The Vikings most of them were warming their beds the first next they took over, disappointment would not have been the word I would use with these whores and backstabbers. I couldn't trust anyone of them except for Emily she would help me fed the people in the lower town we would go at night after I made sure everyone was asleep. After tonight dinner, I will feed them about with the leftovers it has been week now.

"What are you sure?" Bjorn said I turn to him wondering what has happen.

He started speaking Old Norse I could pick up on most of the conversation thanks to my father who wanted me to learn all different languages in case something like this ever happen. According to one of his men Arthur has token back the East and now heads to the South lands, I smiled in the inside until Bjorn wanted to make someone pay he told the others to gather everyone in the court yard I already knew what was going to happen next I could see the dark thought in his mind.

"What is going on why do you have all of these people here?"

"Because my dear your husband has sent me message I am just returning the favor."

He showed me the box and it was his cousin head I had to do something quick or else he was going to kill them I didn't know if it was all or just one.

"Please whatever you thinking about doing don't these people they are innocent your cousin was not he help raid the lands with you-"

"Shut your mouth I well have my blood maybe I should your pretty little head back to show your husband I am not a man to trifled with this is war and people die."

I did not say anything after that, I knew he couldn't kill me because I could die by any mortal weapon and I also knew no matter how much he talked if he did then he would have nothing to use against Arthur.

"Get my cousin head out of my sight, come Gwen we have a meal to finish."

I wonder what made him change his mind. Bjorn was a smart man but he was also stupid he had too many flaws. I was now alone in my room or at least I thought I was I had a guest waiting for me.

The Seior.

"What brings to my room what business do we have?"

"Oh a lot of things Earth child I never did get to finish tasting you and if I am to have your completely I have to make sure my king wins."

"I see so all Bjorn is, is you puppet you're the master pulling the strings, clever very clever." I said rolling my eyes

He moved fast the now he was standing in front of me I did not flinch which bothered him.

"Demon I ask you to move back or else tonight will be the last night you breathe life."

"And what are you going to do you have no power over me."

He went to try to put his hands around my neck but I pushed him back using my powers he may not have eyes but he looked scared, The Seior hissed at me.

"What the matter demon I thought I had no power over you I thought you were mighty your gods are supposed to be so much power than ours, but why have the forsaken you?"

I lift him up making him float in the air I looked towards the fire and started to make the flames burn him slowly I wanted him to feel the pain. Then I looked into his thoughts and made him see all of the wrong he has done that he has let happen.

"Why? Please don't do this to me Earth child this is the beginning of your darkness."

"Please,please, did you listen to all of the people who beg you to stop to help them I don't think you did. I see your mind demon and you well pay for everything you have done to me, Morgana and countless others. Tonight you well burn for them times up now goodbye."

The fire engulfed his whole body I only left his sewn eyelids. Once his body was nothing but dust I cleared everything out, I open my window and saw one of my wolves waiting outside and through down the item giving him orders to deliver it to Morgana and others and I closed my window changing into my night clothes and went to sleep dreaming of peaceful things.

Morgana

I was nervous about returning back to my home after I lost it I didn't felt worthy enough to queen anymore Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin were being so sweet to me telling me that it wasn't my fault about what happen and that I well take back the South. I sat there looking at the fire I wanted to be alone for a while so I could be lost in my own thoughts.

"Morgana you should get some sleep tomorrow will be a big day for all of us mainly you." Gwaine said

I smiled at him taking his hand we didn't make love that night I neither us was up for it so we just cuddled. I tried to sleep but it would not come so I just waited for the next day, it came too quickly everyone was up and ready to go all except for me. I was dressed in my armor but I still have my doubt that was until I saw the grey wolf. It walked up to me and lowered his head I kneeled to see what was inside of his mouth and what I saw shocked me. The others came around me as the grey wolf left before I could say anything to him.

"Morgana what is it a message from Guinevere?" Arthur asked

"You could say that." I showed them the gift that Gwen has given to me the all had a blank look their faced all except for Merlin.

"The Seior is dead thanks to your wife."

"You mean Guinevere killed someone." Arthur did not sound surprised by this.

"Not just someone a monster that needed to die he that he did in the most painful way, well talk about it later I have my Queendom to take back." I said

I lifted up my eye patch revealing my golden eye that held all of my power. I had my entire ravens fly towards the castle to find our enemy the others followed on their horses. I transported myself inside of my home going back to place were the attack on me happened. The Vikings all tried to come at me but that was not going to work now I was much too powerful for these weak men. Each hit they tried to give me I dodged by appearing and then reappearing the other thing the saw before my blade pierced their hearts was my black feathers but I left the four of them alive they would be last ones to die. Finally, the others made to inside the covered in blood just as I was.

"Where are they my love?" Gwaine asked

I pointed to the room where the honestly thought they were safe in, Merlin blasted open the door with ease. Arthur, Gwaine, Mordred, and Merlin walked inside. I pointed to the first man who touched me and Mordred walked up to him and slit his throat and the spat on his dead corpse he walked up to me and kissed me on my cheek and we left the room together. All we heard was the other three screaming. As we walked outside, I could hear the cheering of the people of the South my people.

"We check to make sure if any other Vikings were hiding we can proudly say they are all dead my lady we have won the South." Tristan said he decided to help us with our cause. I looked past him and saw the grey wolf again this time I bowed to him with tears of joy I heard my people shouting. _"Long Live the Queen."_ Mordred held onto my hand tightly and kneeled down beside me.

I looked down at my son with pride, the others joined us, thanks to my cousins and the man that I love I have my home back, more importantly to Guinevere who took The Seior life so I would have the strength and confidence to defined my land.


End file.
